Cuento de invierno
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: Aunque todo aquello no dejara de ser un vil engaño de invierno que cada primavera se rompía, iba a cumplir la misión que se impuso cuatro años atrás: hacer entender a aquella mujer que él, Dino Cavallone, era el hombre de su vida. CH7: "Había llegado el momento que presupuso en el que debía elegir entre mentirle aún más [...]; o decirle la verdad". [ON-HOLD eterno, por ahora]
1. Miedos y mentiras

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Lamento decir que no tengo Beta y pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error sangrante, avisadme para poder corregirlo, por favor.

**"Breves" notas iniciales:** Bueno... ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Esta vez me he atrevido con algo totalmente opuesto a _XX-Descongelado,_ encima con el gran Dino Cavallone y una OC. No estoy muy versada en este género de acaramelado-romántico, ni siquiera con un personaje tan galán y agradable, pero quiero aprender, así que me esforzaré al máximo. Por favor, cualquier detalle, consejo, crítica, dardo envenenado (mis favoritos, yam) no duden en decírmelo se lo agradeceré eternamente.

Respecto a la historia, debo decir que no tengo idea de cuánto durará ni cómo terminará y confieso que esto es un capricho personal que tenía atrasado. Me gustaría disfrutarlo a mi ritmo, dejando que la propia historia decida el camino a seguir; traducción: soy un desastre, intentaré actualizar como mínimo cada semana y media, o cada quince días.

Creo que esas son todas las advertencias que debía hacer, si hay alguna duda, aquí estoy.

Antes de que algunas viejas amigas comiencen a planear mi asesinato: no me he olvidado de lo que prometí para el gran Xanxus, solo que me llevará tiempo (mcr77**,** paciencia, por favor se lo suplico querida bossu, soy joven para morir).

Después de todo este rollo: **bienvenidos y muchísimas gracias por confiar en este nuevo proyecto** que espero os guste.

* * *

**1\. Miedos y mentiras**

* * *

Otra vez había vuelto allí.

Otra vez haría el ridículo.

Estaba tan seguro de que su destino era quedar en evidencia siempre que iba, que si cerraba los ojos podía ver pasar por su mente todas y cada una de las visitas anteriores como si fueran un lúgubre presagio del futuro; y sin embargo, justo ese día, el presentimiento era más fuerte. Algo en lo que nunca creyó, de pronto tomaba fuerzas en su interior alimentándose del miedo. Creando un monstruo demasiado fuerte como para desecharlo sin más.

Aunque bien podrían ser simplemente nervios.

Sí, eso debía ser. No había más explicaciones.

Simples nervios.

Nervios ante lo desconocido.

Miedo.

Sus ojos se tornaron fríos, él no tenía miedo. Ni tenía nada que temer. Debía desechar esos nervios, si quería completar su misión.

Ante él, el único obstáculo que lo separaba de ese monstruo que temía, un deportivo rojo cuyo motor ronroneaba como un susurro sombrío. Cerró la puerta del copiloto intentando despejar su cabeza y se ajustó por enésima vez el cuello de la chaqueta y la corbata.

Todo aquello era ridículo y debía alejarlo cuanto antes.

Ni miedo, ni monstruo, ni perder la seguridad que alguien de su talla debía tener.

Aquello eran nervios al ridículo, nada más.

Y encima eran unos nervios no fundamentados.

Romario le sonreía comprensible desde el interior del vehículo. Sabía que se negaría, pero aun así le preguntó de nuevo en si quería que le acompañara como en algunas de las visitas anteriores. Era reconfortante ver cómo se esforzaba por aparentar seguridad y la conciencia que ponía en todos sus gestos, en todo lo que se había esmerado aquellos años; pero ya era hora de que ese día llegara. El momento de demostrar la pasta de la que estaba hecho.

Rechazó la propuesta y tragó con dificultad levantando la mirada por encima del coche, hacia su objetivo.

Debía ir solo, debía enfrentarse él solo a aquello.

Era su deber.

Y su misión.

—Le deseo mucha suerte, jefe. —Sin embargo, la sonrisa de su mano derecha no ayudaba para calmar esos malditos nervios.

Con un gesto estoico y lívido le pidió que se fuera, ante lo que Romario no tuvo más remedio que soltar una buena carcajada. Metió primera, hizo rugir el motor y entonces, por fin, el coche desapareció como un rayo entre las callejas del pueblo, por el mismo camino por el que llegó. Ahora sí le había dejado sin escudos ante su último miedo. Ante la piedra que marcaría su futuro. Ante esa puerta de madera.

Su rictus podía mantenerse serio y tranquilo, incluso con aquella sonrisa despreocupada tan característica de su persona. El tiempo le había enseñado a no mostrar sus verdaderas inquietudes, por su propio bien; pero su mente era otro asunto, no dejaba de repetirse la misma frase una y otra vez como una letanía: iba a hacer el ridículo. Y esta vez, se aseguró, nada lo salvaría. Se estaba jugando demasiado y se apostaba el cuello a que al final del día, se habría ganado a pulso la fama de payaso inepto, incapaz de mantenerse siquiera de pie sin romper algo o caerse...

Aunque después de esos años, ¿qué idea sino podría tener de él?

—Al menos, no es la de torturador, sádico, asesino, ladrón o extorsionador. Mejor eso que la que venden del mafioso siciliano. Sea cierta o no.

Su sonrisa se tensó, lo suficiente para delatarle, habían pasado cuatro largos años desde que pisó aquel lugar por primera vez. Entonces buscaba refugio para escapar de un más que posible tiroteo no deseado, y sin saberlo, fue a parar a un lugar inimaginable, un paraíso.

Un lugar que se convirtió sin pensarlo en el refugio de su alma, que le fue ganando el corazón y comiendo el alma a cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. Un lugar irreal dentro de su oscura realidad, tan diferente, tan ajena, tan normal y a la par imposible en su pensamiento. Y allí estaba.

Su sueño en el que se dejaba caer cada invierno.

Un sueño del que escapaba cada primavera.

Un sueño del que estaría obligado a dejar atrás por su bien, se recordó amargo.

Sus pies seguían fijos en el mismo lugar. Por una milésima de segundo, de nuevo el pánico se abrió hueco entre sus músculos, pero no iba a echarse atrás. No podía después de tanto tiempo. De todo lo que había luchado y conseguido. Apretó el puño en el bolsillo del pantalón buscando fuerzas. Estaba solo ante el peligro. Ante la gran puerta. Sin oportunidad de evitar el mal presagio que ese día lo atenazaba. Y no, sobre todo, no había marcha atrás.

Tragó con dificultad antes de ponerse firme y relajar los hombros.

Huir era imposible.

—Deja de comportarte como un maldito cobarde, Dino Cavallone, qué diría Reborn si te viera así…

La remembranza de su viejo maestro fue decisiva, junto con el escalofrío imprevisto, para recordar que ya no era un crío llorica, sino un hombre hecho y derecho.

No solo un hombre, sino el _decimo capo della Famiglia Cavallone_.

Limpió una inexistente mancha en la manga de la chaqueta con sus impolutos guantes negros de piel y echó una mirada a las casas bajas que rodeaban la calle. Los tejados inclinados relucían brillantes, húmedos por las nieves derretidas, las fachadas entre colores y piedras radiaban el sol que caía sobre ellas, y ni un alma merodeaba por la calle. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y el cielo claro y despejado solo estaba manchado por finos hilos de humo.

Todo apuntaba a que la estación helada se marchaba.

Había encendidas menos chimeneas de las habituales, murmuró tornando la mirada. Un signo más de que el invierno estaba próximo a su fin.

Frunció el entrecejo y no evitó maldecir entre dientes.

Los primeros rayos del sol primaveral bañaban su rostro como una suave caricia femenina, tan anhelante como maldita; apenas se movía una brisa ligera que mecía las ramas desnudas de los árboles en las que ya despuntaban unos engañosos brotes verdes. Todo apuntaba en la cierta dirección natural.

Para muchos aquel día era un regalo del cielo, a él tan solo le recordaba que el final estaba aproximándose rápido, que todos los elementos se habían confabulado para indicar que la primavera se había adelantado algunas semanas.

Por desgracia.

Cerró los ojos, debía olvidar esa nueva presión externa y prepararse para dar el primer paso, cruzar la calle hasta su destino. Poner su plan en marcha y dejar que todo fuera como debía ir.

Decidido, clavó su mirada ambarina en la cortina del ventanal que ocupaba casi toda la fachada. Aún estaba cerrada devolviéndole su propio reflejo: llevaba las manos enguatadas en los bolsillos de un abrigo oscuro bien cerrado, el sombrero de ala tapando parte de su rostro y del cabello rubiasco; hoy, si es que necesitaba otra oscura señal más, era el primer día que salía sin la bufanda. Chascó la lengua.

Maldita primavera que quería acabar con su invierno.

De nuevo agitó la cabeza, debía olvidarse del futuro y disfrutar de aquel momento. En gesto nervioso se recolocó los guantes y movió los dedos ajustándolos dentro de la piel, luego retomó las fuerzas para cruzar los pasos que le faltaban hasta la puerta. Allí se abrió el abrigo dejando a la vista un elegante traje chaqueta negro con camisa blanca y corbata fina, también se quitó el sombrero, se atusó un poco el cabello y flequillo indomable mirándose en el cristal y, antes de abrir la puerta, lanzó una última mirada furibunda contra el cielo azul, impoluto, brillante.

Maldito.

Porque era ese maldito cielo, y ese terrible sol el que pregonaba que llegaba la primavera y el verano. Las dos estaciones en las que estaba obligado a quitarse su disfraz. Y con ello la obligación de dejar atrás ese sueño.

Comprobó nerviosamente el reloj de bolsillo, y tras asegurase que acababan de pasar algunos minutos de las cuatro de la tarde, lo guardó de nuevo con pulcritud en el bolsillo del pantalón de pinza. Repasó mentalmente una última vez uno a uno todos los pasos que debía dar, y apretó el puño decidido a triunfar en aquella interminable misión: ahora o nunca.

Abrió la puerta sorteando sin mayores contratiempos el minúsculo escalón blanco de mármol de la entrada, con el que veces antes había dado de bruces en el suelo.

Primer obstáculo salvado. Perfecto.

Después tenía que evitar que se le quedara nada enganchado a la manilla de la puerta, ni su chaqueta, el abrigo o el sombrero. Al menos, el no llevar la bufanda era algo que celebrar.

Conseguido.

Y al escuchar el tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta , todo el paraíso que se escondía en el interior de la cafetería se reveló ante sus cinco sentidos absorbiéndolo en una burbuja.

El agradable aroma del café amargo recién molido, listo para ser preparado, se extendía como un manto mágico por el lugar llamando como una sirena a cualquier despistado invitado; a esa base se le añadía la fina y dulce fragancia de pasteles y bollería, como sus cantos, preparados para llevarte a una trampa sin salidas. Los colores llegaban después, desde los dos pequeños expositores y vitrinas donde se encontraban dispuestos delicadamente en un concierto de rojos de losfrutos, blancos de las natas, marrones de los chocolates y trufas, verdes de las mentas y hojas, en todos los tonos posibles cubiertos por el brillante glaseado de las tartaleras. Jamás se cansaría de la sorpresa que esa explosión de sentidos producía en su cuerpo nada más entrar.

Y el mayor gozo de los sentidos, se concentraba en el plato principal de todo ese banquete, el artífice de aquello.

Dibujó una leve sonrisa mientras movía la mirada hambrienta de un lado a otro. Buscándola. Quizá ella debía ser el mejor y más dulce pastel que escondía aquel paraíso. Su manzana prohibida. Porque nunca jamás, antes de conocerla, se había visto tan atraído, embrujado ni hechizado por el pecado, apenas se reconocía. Como se dejaba arrastrar por todos esos pecados que ella representaba y había traído a su vida, esos pecados, inmorales, castigados, capitales. Uno tras otro atormentándole, atrapándolo y devolviéndolo a ese lugar día tras día; y que también le mataban y consumían su ser cada segundo que no estaba allí con ella.

Gula insaciable por su piel prohibida; Avaricia de cada una de sus sonrisas y miradas; Envidia de quienes la conocían, de quienes estaban con ella; Lujuria que despertaban sus ojos, sus labios, su piel, toda ella como nunca antes había sentido; Ira por no tenerla, por no aceptarlo, por ser incapaz de actuar como un hombre por una maldita vez en su vida; Soberbia porque sabía perfectamente, que podía tener a todas las mujeres que quisiera con mover un dedo: las mujeres más hermosas, más cultas, más ricas, únicas y comunes, y que nunca le pedirían explicaciones o le echarían nada en cara de su pasado, su presente, su vida o trabajo. Pero desde aquel día que la fortuna lo llevara a aquel escondite de la felicidad, él solo la quería a ella, a Giulia, y ese se convirtió en su único anhelo.

Aunque todo aquello no dejaba de ser un vil y mezquino engaño de invierno que cada maldita primavera se rompía.

Pasar aquellos meses a tantos kilómetros de su casa, del cuartel general y del territorio Vongola, tan al norte del país, todo ello tenía un fin muy concreto: que su verdadera identidad no transcendiera, que nadie pudiera relacionarlo con su verdadero mundo. Porque la Mafia, por muy buenos que ellos pensaran ser, no dejaba de ser, a ojos del mundo, más que una organización criminal.

Sus labios se curvaron torpemente en una sonrisa lacónica, que apenas duró, al ver su cabeza asomarse por la cortina de la trastienda mientras le saludaba con la mano, indicándole que pronto estaría con él.

Limpió su mente una última vez para alejarse de todo aquello, porque en ese instante no tenía cabida pensarlo ni tiempo que perder, estaba ahí con ella y eso era todo lo que importaba: el ahora. Y cumplir una misión. Una misión que se impuso cuatro años atrás, hacer entender a Giulia que él, Dino Cavallone, era el hombre de su vida.

* * *

...

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	2. Frío inconsciente

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Lamento decir que no tengo Beta y pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error, avisadme para poder corregirlo, por favor.

**Agradecimientos:** Pues quería agradecer la confianza que me tienen **mcr77,**** mukii-chan y Rena Hibari Bonnefoy **También os quiero mucho. Y agradecer a todos los que se pasaron a leer el primer capítulo, aquí está el segundo que ojalá os guste porque no creo que sea el mejor día para actualizar ni estoy muy convencida del resultado.

Sin más:

* * *

**2\. Frío inconsciente**

* * *

Tras aquel corto saludo, se dirigió a su pequeña mesa habitual cerca del ventanal, bien iluminada por el sol vespertino. Le gustaba porque estaba bien resguardada de todas las miradas indiscretas del exterior, pero con unas vistas perfectas tanto de la barra y la pequeña trastienda como de lo que sucedía en la calle.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas, luego dejó el sombrero sobre la esquina de la mesa más soleada, apartó el sencillo florero de cristal con una flor blanca natural que la adornaba y retiró la silla en la que se iba a sentar, sin llegar a hacerlo. Aún con los guantes de piel puesto, dejó escapar una bocanada de aire aliviado; por ahora, todo había salido a la perfección.

Aunque él mejor que nadie sabía que no podía bajar la guardia ni un segundo, debía prepararse para el siguiente asalto.

Se dirigió al mostrador, donde ella ya lo esperaba con una cálida sonrisa dibujada entre sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ahí estaba su hermosa Giulia, si tan solo ella aceptara de una vez todas sus palabras, sus insinuaciones, sus indirectas…

Y sus directas.

Lo había intentado todo, de ello estaba seguro.

O, al menos, casi todo.

Inconscientemente llevó la mano al bolsillo asegurándose que el plan seguía adelante. Para parecer un gesto casual, volvió a arreglarse las mangas de la camisa, buscando que los gemelos estuvieran bien puestos y luego estiró la tela negra de la chaqueta ajustándola unos centímetros por encima de la blanca de la camisa.

Aspiró con fuerza calmando la voz interna que repetía el _mantra_ de los nervios una y otra vez, demasiado largo se le estaban haciendo aquellos pocos pasos. Demasiado tiempo estaba alargando lo inevitable.

Si no fuera por ese carácter que tanto le había gustado, ese halo de humildad y consciencia que la envolvía, sabía de sobra que no se vería obligado a llegar a ese extremo tan desesperado. Sabía, y pondría la mano en el fuego por ello, que Giulia era consciente del amor que le profesaba, y, es más, Dino estaba seguro que ella le correspondía, tan seguro como que la primavera se acercaba y le pesaba en la espalda del mismo modo que a él. Debía admitir que su seguridad no era solo por intuición, también había conseguido escuchar confidencias robadas, y sus ojos. El espejo del alma y las herramientas más perversas de las que ella había sido dotada, una sola mirada bastaba para disparar su deseo, que luego debía morir en la soledad de su casa.

Y ahora, necesitaba de un gesto de aquellos ojos que le dieran el valor de seguir adelante con aquel plan.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien... O aquella mentira moriría de una vez por todas. Una mentira que mantenía para poder seguir viendola, una mentira que le dolía por engañarla, pero era la única mentira tras la que se había escudado por no tener el valor de decirle la verdad. Por miedo a perderla para siempre. Si aquello salía mal...

Un leve gesto de dolor le atravesó deteniéndolo por un segundo, no lo había previsto, y no, no era el momento de plantearse esas cuestiones, o solo conseguiría echarse atrás. Debía dejar de lado los malditos nervios y centrarse, él podía hacerlo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Debía hacerlo.

—_Signor_ Cavallone, me alegro de verle. —Aquella voz, el brillo que inundaba sus ojos cuando coincidieron con los suyo, estaba decidido. Esa era la señal y no se lo pensaría más.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar el sosiego y la calma de siempre. Su fuerza, su pilar.

Su última oportunidad.

Ataviada con aquel mismo delantal a cuadros pequeños, en rojo y blanco, manchado de harina, que cubría una camisa clara de mangas cortas; ese día llevaba el cabello recogido en un sencillo moño del que escapaban algunos mechones enmarcando su fino rostro sonrojado, alegre, feliz, con aquellos ojos vivos que no se separaban de los de él y la maravillosa sonrisa roja, suculenta como la más apetecible de las frutas primaverales. La fruta prohibida.

Su corazón saltó de improvisto, tan ensimismado en los malos presagios del día que se había olvidado del tercer obstáculo, el más peligroso de todos, ante el que siempre caía.

Rendido a sus pies.

Sus ojos se enredaron en aquella sonrisa de caramelo y Dino Cavallone no necesitó más para tropezar con sus propios pies soltando una maldición más alto de lo que hubiera deseado.

Final de la partida.

Ni una sola vez en cuatro años había sido capaz de llegar hasta ese mostrador sano y salvo.

Y aún se preguntaba qué opinión iba a tener ella de él…

Por suerte los reflejos trabajados diariamente en su entrenamiento habían servido para algo. Antes de besar el suelo, logró asirse con fuerza al mostrador de piedra negra, y así salvar la caída que solo hubiera conseguido empeorarlo todo, con la consiguiente mala imagen que nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto, volvería a dejarle. La primera vez fue casualidad; la segunda, una situación incómoda; con la tercera se juró que era suficiente. De la cuarta en adelante, prefería no recordarlo. Hasta llegar a la de ese día, que sería la última.

Y Giulia estalló en una infantil carcajada escondida tras sus manos.

Dino elevó los ojos, era imposible resistirse, la música de su sonrisa bien valía todos y cada uno de sus tropiezos anteriores. No podía esperar el momento en que aquellos tropiezos suyos jugaran a su favor en aquella partida.

Y sin más una leve sonrisa se dibujó entre sus labios, tan solo si la situación fuera diferente, si todo fuera de otro modo, si pudiera tener a Giulia bajo su cuerpo… Agitó la cabeza.

No era el momento de dejarse llevar.

Mantuvo su mano enguantada en la encimera hasta que sintió como su puño se ponía blanco y contó hasta diez calmando su corazón. Levantó la cabeza para verla y justo ahí estaba como siempre, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

Sus labios entreabiertos en una exclamación silenciosa, tornaron rápidos en una invitación fatal, sus ojos brillantes por la sorpresa y aquella inercia extraña que empujaba a las personas a inclinarse hacia delante deseando borrar la distancia que había entre ambos; nada de su inocente actuación servía para calmar el fuego que iba consumiendo cada milímetro de su autocontrol.

En un segundo, aquel perfume suave, tan femenino, mezclado con tintes de canela, de manzana, de azúcar, de vainilla, de todos esos aromas que creaba, lo embriagaban, lo extasiaban, lo asfixiaban muy lentamente. Hasta que un día lo mataran.

No.

—Giulia… —susurró su nombre mientras se levantaba y volvía a sacudirse en gesto nervioso la pechera, el cuello y las mangas de la chaqueta, siempre por ese orden buscando deshacerse de todos aquellos pensamientos innecesarios—. Estoy bien, no es nada.

Porque era cierto.

Ya hacía tiempo que no podía vivir sin ella.

—_Signor_ Cavallone, ¿de verdad se encuentra bien? —Adoraba verla con el ceño fruncido preocupada por él, con aquella nota cálida en su voz.

Esa voz que lo amansaba, cambiando el ambiente, haciendo que los nervios se esfumaran de su corazón. Allí estaba ella, Giulia, incorporándose y poniendo los brazos en jarra, preparada para regañarle.

—He tropezado… Como siempre —masculló avergonzado al notar como la tensión de sus músculos desaparecía y se le escapaba aquella misma risa jovial.

Le dio un segundo más de disfrute, pero era el momento de cambiar un poco las tornas, estaba bien que se enfadara, que le hablara así, incluso que se divirtiera a su costa, también a él le gustaba verse en esa situación de desventaja; pero esta vez él también quería divertirse, necesitaba sacar algún provecho de todo, un pago por su privilegio. Dino ladeó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa masculina que sabía la ponía nerviosa, le gustaba verla inquieta. Apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre el mostrador y ahora fue él, sin apartar su inquisidora mirada caramelo, quien acortó las distancias entre ambos.

—Adoro que te preocupes por mí, Giulia.

Sin embargo, aquel instante de balbuceos y sonrojos que se esperaba, no llegó.

Le tomó desprevenido cuando en un instante su sonrisa tornó en una mueca de extrañeza y sus ojos se oscurecían mientras se clavaban afilados sobre él.

Olvidando la cortesía que siempre mantenía, muy a su pesar, Giulia volvió a acortar la distancia acercándose más a él, atormentándolo con aquel aroma de sus sueños. Sintiéndose perdido en aquel nuevo escenario soñado. Qué buena acción había hecho para que le regalaran ese momento.

Pero recordó que él no hacía buenas acciones.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido? —La nota de preocupación era más fuerte ahora, todo el tono de juego y risas había desaparecido dejando atrás una incómoda sensación—. No habrá tenido usted alguna pelea por ahí, ¿verdad?

Sus dedos se movieron hipnotizados hasta la piel, apartando el cuello de su camisa, apenas fue un segundo que las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la tela del parche, un segundo sintiendo su calor.

Entonces su cerebro reaccionó devolviéndolo a ese instante, dándose cuenta de que ella tenía tendida su mano hacia él, que le estaba tocando. En un gesto suave sentía por primera vez aquellos finos dedos rozar con delicadeza su propia piel, erizar cada poro, notar el apósito médico que sobresalía a medias bajo el cuello de la camisa.

El maldito parche.

Sabía que no era tan buen chico como para merecerse aquel ángel.

Y sin más reaccionó, una de sus manos enguantadas se levantó como un resorte atrapando la de ella y apartándola de su piel.

Fue un gesto rápido, frío, cortante. No pensado, no deseado, automático. Uno de esos gestos que cambia por completo una relación.

Uno de los que se hacen sin ser consciente.

Y uno de los que más duele sobreponer.

De nuevo aquel maldito presentimiento volvió a acorralarlo.

Y sabía que era demasiado tarde para evitarlo.

Aquella pequeña y cálida mano temblaba, podía sentirlo perfectamente bajo su agarre, estaba asustada. Inconscientemente la dejó escapar y ella misma la escondió tras el mostrador, seguramente en el bolsillo del delantal.

Apenas un segundo eléctrico del que ella supo reponerse con la prontitud y el nerviosismo que debía.

—Qué digo, perdóneme, usted es un caballero, lo siento, lo siento _signor_ Cavallone, no quería decir eso…

Y ahí estaba su castigo.

Aquello no podía estar pasándole, no justo en ese preciso momento.

—Seguro que se ha caído por una escalera o tropezó con Enzo, espero que no le haya pasado nada con Scudería… ¿O me equivoco? Debería ser más atento, no quiero tener que llevarle sus pasteles favoritos al hospital la próxima vez, _signor_ Cavallone... —Escondió su miedo tras la regañina jugando a que todo seguía igual.

Cuando ambos comenzaban a ver que no era así.

Dino se gritó maldiciones mentalmente por no haberlo ocultado decentemente, pero las prisas, siempre las prisas… Ahora debía buscar una excusa decente que no sonara demasiado estúpida y barata.

Algo que no sabía hacer, y menos bajo la presión de sus ojos.

—Ah, esto —movió su mano hasta atrapar sus dedos entre los suyos enguantados, durante una milésima de segundo, al menos quería intentarlo; luego guiñó un ojo y simuló una misteriosa sonrisa antes de susurrar—: un vampiro.

Cuatro sílabas fueron el último golpe contra aquella fina cuerda que ese día habían decidido extenderse y que no había aguantado la tensión.

De pronto el frío que no hacía en el exterior, se había instalado en el café, en su cuerpo, todo por culpa de esa maldita sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que estaba claro que no era para ella.

Una sonrisa que poco a poco, sin dar tiempo a nada se iba transformando en un gélido puñal que se clavaba en el corazón, a cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, intentando esconder el brillo que se formaba en sus ojos.

Que él no lo viera.

Dejando tan solo frío.

Frío del invierno y la nieve.

Un frío inconsciente para los dos.

O tan conscientes que debía desaparecer cada primavera.

Esa era la palabra mágica que desde tiempo atrás la perseguía y la mataba.

Ella había sido una inconsciente desde que le vio, dejándose caer en una red que ni siquiera debía ser para ella. Pero él también era un inconsciente de todo lo que la hacía sentir. Sus palabras y sus gestos eran inconscientes. Lo sabía. Los suyos. Los de él.

Y dolía.

Justo ese día, esa inconsciencia dolía más que otros. Debía ser el precio por haber estado un segundo tan cerca de su piel, de su calor, de sus labios. Por haber sido lo único que sus ojos vieran en un instante, por haber roto la barrera de hielo que siempre supo debía existir entre ellos. Ahora sentía un dolor vacío.

Un frío eterno.

Y se sentía una inconsciente al preguntarse si ese derrumbe que sentía dentro de ella valía la pena por aquel eterno segundo que guardaría en su corazón y memoria hasta que muriera.

Levantó la mano, que aún temblaba, nunca pensó que él sería capaz de una acción tan despiadada. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a un estante con vasos, abrió el grifo y lo llenó de agua. Se lo tomó de un trago y frunció el ceño.

Sin poder remediarlo, en un susurro venenoso se le escapó lo que realmente pensaba.

—Querrás decir una vampiresa... Si es que soy una estúpida...

Justo a su espalda estaba el caballero más encantador del mundo esperando que, como cada tarde, ella le atendiera y para ello, debía comportarse como si su corazón no acabara de romperse en mil pedazos por una simple palabra suya.

Una palabra y un gesto inconsciente que resaltaba extrañamente con su comportamiento habitual dejando un invernal frío al despertar del sueño que siempre pensó como único cuento que tendría la oportunidad de vivir.

Porque, lo peor de todo ello, se dijo apretando los labios y los párpados, tomando la fuerza necesaria para darse la vuelta, es que la vida seguía.

* * *

...

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	3. Dulce condena

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Lamento decir que no tengo Beta y pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error sangrante, avisadme para poder corregirlo, por favor. Pronto pasará el drama, lo juro.

**Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí a** **mcr77,**** mukii-chan y Rena Hibari Bonnefoy **Yo también os quiero TT;TT. Y no se me puede olvidar **Cecilia Rodriguez** y a todos los que se pasaron a leer, ¡Gracias!:)

Por culpa de las benditas coincidencias, este capítulo es mi regalo de cumple (lamento que sea el más aburrido) a mcr77, ya le he dicho a la Varia que esta noche hay fiesta en tu casa ;) ¡Felicidades bossu!

* * *

**3\. Dulce condena**

* * *

—En serio, Giulia, estoy perfectamente, no es nada, de verdad, Scuderia no ha tenido nada que ver, te lo aseguro, nunca me daría una coz, es muy…

Su voz se ahogó al notarlo, aquel brillo diferente en sus pupilas cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Sin mirarle. Y la necesidad de seguir diciendo excusas mentirosas le asaltó al tiempo que su presentimiento se hacía más pesado a su espalda.

—No me ha pasado nada, todo está bien —Ahogó aquellas palabras en su seca garganta, mientras veía como sus hombros temblaban levemente y un último susurro escapó antes de poder controlarlo—. Créeme, por favor.

Y entonces su mente se detuvo. Se movió incómodo cambiando el peso de pie. En ese mismo instante un frío aliento se reía salvajemente contra su nuca, maldito destino, malditas premoniciones. Porque el viento que comenzaba a mecerse no podía traer buenas noticias.

—No se preocupe, _signore*_, le creo.

Y en algún momento creyó en él, creyó que él era su ángel de la guarda, creyó que él era su salvación y su destino. Nunca dudó de él.

Hasta hoy.

Hasta que dijo aquellas malditas palabras.

Hasta que se daba cuenta que no había sido más que juego. Un pasatiempo. Un espejismo. Un cuento.

Una mentira.

Ese maldito susurro opaco que escapó de sus labios, más pálidos de lo normal, le sentaron como una puñalada: acaba de tratarle como a un desconocido. Olvidando su apellido, olvidando su calor.

Borrando cuatro años de un plumazo.

Qué había salido mal.

La había cagado en algo. Y esta vez no había sido por su torpeza física.

—¿Qué desea hoy, _signore_? —repitió estoica el golpe contra su alma.

—¿Qué me recomiendas para acompañar al café, Giulia? —le insistió, no iba a darse por vencido sin más, la haría pronunciar su nombre cómo fuera, buscando una excusa más para escuchar su voz.

—Si desea milhojas están frescas, pero la tarta de manzana está terminando de hornearse. Se la llevaré a la mesa en cuanto se enfríe lo suficiente, si le agrada,_ signore_.

Tercer disparo al corazón.

Aquella no era la voz que tanto ansiaba degustar, ni las palabras que le dirigía sólo a él, esa no era _su _Giulia; ese era el lenguaje que usaba con el resto de los clientes, con los extraños. Lo sabía perfectamente.

Nunca con _él_.

¿Qué había ido mal? ¿En qué se había equivocado? ¿Su tono, su voz, sus palabras, sus gestos, sus movimientos…? ¿Cuál había sido el detonante?

En un segundo rememoró todos los pasos que había dado. La caída, aquellos dedos que por fin tocaron apenas su piel ansiada, su reacción. Aquellos ojos brillantes que no le miraba del mismo modo.

Un tímido fogonazo de luz atravesó sus ojos, justo cuando le tocó, ¿sabría lo que escondía aquel parche? Buscó sus ojos esquivos de pronto. Su pulso aumentaba, temía que alguna vez hubiera hablado más de la cuenta y ella lo supiera todo. No podía ser. Cogió su mano, sería la fuerza, el gesto, la brutalidad que escondía… ¿se estaría engañando?

No sin más.

No lo permitiría.

—Giulia —hizo un intento más por mirarla, necesitaba la paz de aquellos ojos ahora más que nunca. Necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Si, _signore_? —pero su suerte lo había abandonado.

—Está bien. Ponme lo que sea. Hoy me iré temprano

Enfadado sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero y dejó un billete gris de diez mil liras** con un golpe sordo entre ambos. Un punto y final indeseado. A estas alturas ya estaba harta de engaños.

—Quédate con el cambio —se giró volviendo a su mesa habitual.

Parecía que la respuesta era obvia. Giulia lo sabía y, como era normal, no querría saber más de él. Puede que sí, que al final fuera una suerte que la primavera estuviera tan cerca.

Y a cada paso que daba notaba como el peso de su bolsillo aumentaba arrastrando su calma y corazón por el desagüe.

Giulia cogió el billete en silencio, dejando que el ambiente de terminara de viciar de aquel hedor inmundo de la desesperación y el tormento. Del haberse dejado arrastrar, de la culpabilidad, y el desconsuelo. Abrió la caja registradora, lo guardó y la cerró de un golpe. Qué podía hacer ante su indiferencia, después de todos esos años, casi se había logrado convencer de que iba a verla a ella… Suspiró cansada.

Malditos cuentos de hadas.

Levantó la mirada, dejando que el velo que la había cegado cayera, al mismo tiempo que veía esa elegante espalda, otrora cálida y protectora, alejarse de ella. Resulta que al final no era un príncipe, sino un hombre más.

No evitó el suspiro, sorprendida por cómo su pequeño mundo se había desmoronado delante de sus ojos sin previo aviso dejándola sumida en cierta indiferencia. Quizá porque sabía que un día sucedería, pero no así, no tan pronto. Volvió sus ojos hacia él de nuevo, mientras se sentaba en su mesa de siempre y se subía el cuello de la camisa intentando ocultar el apósito, la maldita marca y prueba de la realidad. Entonces apretó los puños y con paso irritado volvió a la cocina, a enfrentarse al horno, ella no podía dejarse llevar los sentimiento. No, y menos por un hombre… Recordó sin querer ese tacto fuerte y áspero de su piel afeitada, sus ojos miel sobre ella, su voz…

—Maldito Dino Cavallone —masculló retorciendo la falda del delantal entre sus manos—. Y maldita yo por quererle.

Debía dejarse de tantos sueños y quedarse con su realidad, una que si bien no coincidía con esos deseos, al menos le daría de comer.

Ni cuentos, ni princesas, ni caballeros, ni dragones. Sino una pastelería familiar que sus padres mimaron con el esfuerzo de su trabajo pensando en un futuro digno e independiente para ella. Sin embargo, aquellos hornos en los que la confinaron desde pequeña, nunca fueron suficiente para una curiosidad demasiado insaciable. Un don para la repostería le dio la extremaunción. Y con una sonrisa inquebrantable se resignaba a un futuro cerrado en el que nunca podría realizar su mayor anhelo: conocer qué había más allá de ese pueblo, de esas montañas y de esa lengua.

Algo a lo que se resignó.

Claro.

Hasta que llegó él.

Dino Cavallone y su porte de príncipe azul.

—Mi único respiro de libertad… —susurró sorbiendo las lágrimas, era complicado romper los sueños que comenzaron cuatro años atrás, más que aquellos que nacieron con ella.

Ahora solo le quedaba cerrar los ojos y volver a lamerse las heridas. ¿Por qué ahora dolía más?

—Una esperanza a ti debida… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? —agitó la cabeza, no iba a dejarse hundir, más ante algo tan predecible—. La tarta.

Sólo en cuentos de hadas el príncipe se enamora de la campesina. Y esta era la cruel realidad de siempre.

El aroma a manzana recién horneada inundó todo el local como una exhalación más allá de la cocina al abrir la puerta del horno. Giulia cogió los guantes y sacó la bandeja que dejó sobre la encimera, allí observó con ojo crítico las dos tartas, doradas. Afortunadamente no se le había pasado el tiempo, suspiró tranquila. Abrió la ventana al sol y la brisa helada que bajaba desde las montañas enfriando las tartas para poder contarlas sin riesgo a que se desmoronaran.

Observó las calles vacías de esa prisión de la que jamás saldría, si al menos hubiera tenido una única oportunidad…

—La primavera se acerca —masculló, por primera vez no sintiéndose tan abatida, no pudiéndose sentir todo lo triste que quisiera—, al menos tendré tiempo para lamerme las heridas. Si es que se atreve a volver a esta ratonera.

Y sin querer una sonrisa maliciosa rompió los ríos salados que las lágrimas habían dejado por sus mejillas desde sus ojos rojos. Abrió el grifo del fregadero y se enjuagó la cara con abundante agua helada. Cogió la falda del delantal y, antes de secarse, se quedó mirando una mancha blanca de harina. Y volvió a suspirar era como una metáfora de lo que no quiso ver, su impoluta vestimenta nueva sin arrugas frente a aquel sucio y viejo delantal.

Totalmente opuestos. Un imposible.

Los cuentos de hadas no existen, tuvo que recordarse una vez más para no volver a dar un paso atrás. Y ella no era una tonta.

—Café, café, café…

Cogió los granos en un cambio de tempo de sus pasos y los molió. Limpió la caja del molinillo en el filtro y preparó el agua hasta hervir. El suave borboteo se unía al aroma perfecto y el líquido que caía directamente en una tacita blanca de porcelana gruesa. No, al _signor_ Cavallone no le ponía café de máquina, lo hacía especialmente. Una vez tuvo la dosis apropiada, cortó el goteo y puso la tacita sobre su correspondiente platillo junto a una cucharilla y una onza de chocolate amargo.

Volvió a las tartas, tras tocarlas y ver que estaban frías, cerró la ventana. En otro momento se sorprendería tarareando alguna vieja canción mientras cogía un cuchillo y las cortaba en triángulos precisos y perfectos; no es que no disfrutara su trabajo, adoraba la repostería, si tan solo…

—Y ahora tengo una razón más para odiarla —Se limpió las manos de nuevo y guardó el cuchillo—. Decidido. En cuanto llegue el verano vendo este tugurio y me largo de aquí, a Roma, a Paris, de aprendiz en cualquier pastelería hasta llegar a lo más alto, y…

Cogió una blonda blanca y la puso sobre un plato, se volvió hacia la tarta con la una pala y sacó con cuidado la porción perfecta para luego colocarla en el plato. Entonces comenzó a preparar el resto de las dos tartas para pasarlos a la vitrina exterior.

—Venderé todos los aparatos por separado para sacar algo más de dinero. Y me voy. Lejos de aquí. Eso haré. Decidido. Lejos de él.

Una vez terminado, volvió a por el plato que le había preparado al _signor_ Cavallone, sonrió satisfecha por el color y olor de la tarta y la puso sobre una bandeja de madera muy trabajada. A su lado, colocó la taza de café y un azucarero repleto de terrones pequeños.

Inesperada, la certeza que la invadía tornó calidez al recuerdo del pasado, cuando tímido le confesó que prefería aquellos curiosos cubitos a las clásicas bolsitas o al azúcar suelta, y, además, consiguió convencerla para que los comprara. Exclusivamente en invierno, cuando, él iba a verla.

Y se enfadó consigo misma.

Dino siempre era igual, al principio un gran caballero, que tornaba tímido, casi infantil para dejarse llevar y enredarla en sus historias de las que no había salida. Cómo adoraba escucharle hablar de sus viajes, de sus amigos, de todo lo que había y sucedía más allá de ese pueblecito. Más aún durante el otoño e invierno cuando las comunicaciones con el exterior eran más inestables.

—Esta primavera harán cuatro años…

Giulia cerraba los ojos y era capaz de recordar en detalle aquel primer día que él entró en el café. Nevaba copiosamente, no esperaban a nadie, al menos no tan temprano y ella estaba sentada en el suelo tras el mostrador llorando por enésima vez por el mismo tema de siempre. El doble portazo limpio y la campanilla la desconcertaron, cuando asomó con cuidado sus ojos por su nueva línea de defensa ante lo extraño, descubrió la viva imagen del caballero andante que los cuentos relataban, justo cuando llegaba el momento adecuado, de rescatar a su dama en apuros.

Irónicamente, en ese momento, ella le convirtió en su caballero andante.

Su cabello rubio con un largo flequillo caía despreocupado sobre un lado de su rostro dándole un aire de misterio, y se veía algo húmedo por la nieve; sus movimientos elegantes y cuidados no dejaban ver ni rastro de la carrera que había dado hasta entrar allí; aquellos ojos como la miel mostraban humanidad e invitaban a confiar en ellos sin el más mínimo reparo; y su sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que le dedicó nada más percatarse que ella le estaba estudiando escondida tras el mostrador. Su voz cálida en medio del frío invernal. Sus manos enguantadas ayudándola a levantarse. Todas las historias que le contaba cada tarde que volvía…

—Tan solo le faltaba el caballo blanco.

Lástima que ella no entraba en la descripción de dama en apuros, no la que él se merecía.

Y tenía.

Chascó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza, no podía dejarse caer en esa trampa oscura. Él era demasiado perfecto para una chica de pueblo como ella, lo sabía, desde el principio su conciencia se lo repetía, pero el corazón era demasiado fuerte e insensato, y sus esperanzas eran más agradables que escuchar el pesimismo de la realidad que su cabeza dictaba con razón.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza. Comprobó que todo estuviera bien dispuesto en la bandeja, la tomó entre sus manos y volvió a la sala principal del local. Además, intentaba convencerse, mejor así, ella tenía que mirar por su futuro real en aquel pueblo en el culo del mundo, no jugar a princesas de un extraño demasiado misterioso.

O peligroso.

Giulia no era tonta, sabía el mundo dónde vivía, y todo lo que le rodeaba a él llamaba la atención más de lo normal, o incluso se contradecían. Empezando por que cada primavera desapareciera como la nieve; o su indumentaria demasiado cara y distinguida; o su acento, incluso el lugar donde siempre se sentaba o que mientras él estaba en el café nadie más del pueblo se atreviera a entrar por miedo, una vez le confesaron los ancianos. Los extranjeros nunca dejaban de levantar sospechas tan al norte, sobre todo cuando no era, igualmente, del norte. Solo una vez, el viejo molinero, que le llevaba la harina de un trigo que le traían cultivado de la Toscana, supo a través de esos agricultores algo que no le gustó y a ella tan solo se atrevió a murmurarle la palabra tabú: _Mafia_.

Pero debía ser una broma, Dino Cavallone era mucho más refinado y distinguido que esos brutos bárbaros extorsionadores que controlaban el sur a base de disparos ciegos y chantajes de sangre.

* * *

...

* * *

***:** Mini apuntes de italiano, si al dirigirte a un hombre vas a decir su apellido porque lo conoces o su título, se usa s_ignor_ (tal), p. ej.: S_ignor Montalbano, signor conte_, sería el señor Montalbano, o el señor conde; en cambio, cuando es el vocativo de "señor" o no sabes el apellido, entonces se usa s_ignore_ (_signori_ plural).

****:** sí ya, desde el 1 de enero del 2002 la moneda en curso en Italia es el euro, pero una es una nostálgica y, admítanlo, queda mejor decir un billete de diez mil liras que uno de cinco euros, aunque valgan más o menos lo mismo, sobre unos siete dólares americanos. Hasta aquí la clase de numismática de hoy.

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, y puesto que hoy es un día especial soy yo quien os invita a tarta ;-)

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	4. Tiempo de debilidades

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Lamento decir que no tengo Beta y pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error sangrante, avisadme para poder corregirlo, por favor. Pronto pasará el drama, lo juro.

**Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí a** **mcr77,**** mukii-chan y Rena Hibari Bonnefoy **Yo también os quiero TT;TT. Y no se me puede olvidar **michimiau2011** y a todos los que se pasaron a leer, ¡Gracias!:)

Espero no tardar más de lo habitual con el próximo capítulo, en caso afirmativo, lo siento.

Sin más:

* * *

**4\. Tiempo de debilidades**

* * *

Los tibios rayos del sol se filtraban por los cristales dándole un halo de misticismo imposible, cayendo suaves sobre sus cabellos rubios, su piel pálida, aquellos ojos afilados que bajo un ceño fruncido se perdían en el horizonte. Apenas pudo ahogar la incipiente sonrisa al verle con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, apretando sus antebrazos con las manos enguantadas, moviendo los labios en un murmullo sin sentido.

Enfadado.

Igual que ella.

Y seguramente, como ella, sin razón válida alguna.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, cuantas más vueltas le daba, cada vez se convencía más que no tenía sentido, ¿cómo podía estar enfadada de algo que nunca existió? Pero y él, ¿por qué iba a estar enfadado? ¿Porque le había tocado el cuello…? Ni que el chico fuera un mojigato. Ella misma era la prueba evidente que había suspirado por cada mirada, y era obvio que él era consciente y sabía aprovecharlo bien…

—Para mojigatas, yo —masculló zanjando en su mente toda discusión inútil.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

¿Se iba? Pues muy bien, que se fuera con viento fresco a jugar a vampiros, a los médicos y a las casitas con quien se le pusiera delante y se dejara meter mano. Al menos ella sí era una chica decente.

¿No volvería? Allá él, saldría perdiendo porque se aseguraría que nunca más pudiera probar sus dulces; y la clientela del pueblo volvería a llenar el café a todas horas sin miedo; y tendría demasiado trabajo para pensar en él.

¿Qué había jugado con su corazón…? Bueno, al fin y al cabo, de eso, solo ella tenía la culpa.

La culpa de comportarse como una cría.

Pero eso sí. De una cosa Giulia estaba segura, el tiempo que les quedara juntos, no iba a desperdiciarlo. No iba a sacrificar su curiosidad, sus historias, su sonrisa por aquello. No se lo perdonaría jamás. Al menos, eso, sus palabras y sonrisas, sería lo único que podría guardar eternamente en su corazón sobre aquel personaje tan maravilloso que la vida le dio la oportunidad de conocer.

Quizá, sí, quizá, ese misterio formaba parte de la magia que le rodeaba y alimentaba la ilusión de esperarle día tras día entrar al café, y una vez desapareciera se llevaría el embrujo con él, liberándola de esa sensación que le oprimía el cuerpo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el dolor en su pecho aumentaba, era su culpa. Si no volvía a verle, sería por su propia culpa. Si el otoño próximo no volvía…

Giulia suspiró al posar la bandeja en el mostrados buscando fuerzas, no podía venirse abajo ahora, no justo en ese momento en el que ya había tomado todas las decisiones.

No cuando él la estaba observando.

Y él sonrió de nuevo. Borrando las arrugas del ceño, aliviando sus ojos, bajando las manos hasta la mesa, inclinándose para aspirar mejor el perfume de la tarta de manzana que aún inundaba la sala.

Iba a demostrarse que no era una cría y podía seguir adelante aunque la herida fuera fresca y aún sangrara.

Esquivó su mirada, olvidando que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado de golpe, y se dirigió a la mesa con una sonrisa menos brillante de lo habitual; aunque estaba segura que no se daría cuenta de ello. Primero puso en café, dejando un espacio suficiente para el plato con la tarta y por último el azucarero. Ahora venía la parte más complicada.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar con mayor placer del suave aroma de esa tarta en apariencia sencilla pero única, un dulzor con un toque de canela especial que solo ella había conseguido perfeccionar. Satisfecho, abrió los ojos de nuevo, no estaba tan seguro que lo que fuera que ese día nublaba su mente se hubiera volatilizado, pero esperaba, al menos, que quizá, compartirlo con él, mientras le acompañaba a la mesa, le aliviara la carga. Era curioso ver cuán diferente estaba resultando ser aquella visita.

Normalmente le faltaba tiempo para ocupar la silla de enfrente, y disparar preguntas con aquella inocente e insaciable curiosidad. Esta vez, Giulia aún seguía de pie a cierta distancia de él, apretando la bandeja de madera contra su pecho y haciendo el peor intento que hubiera imaginado posible por esquivar su mirada.

Estaba nerviosa, no hacía falta ser un lince para verlo, sus pies indecisos no se quedaban quietos, sus dedos bailaban por los bordes de la bandeja, su silencio extraño.

Por un corto segundo, Dino volvió a fruncir el ceño, ¿sería su culpa? Tenía que serlo, había demasiadas cosas que podían haber causado aquella situación y era demasiado complicado averiguar cuál de todas ellas le estaba delatando y haciendo presente su miedo más profundo. Más aún cuando ya había cometido dos errores inconscientes al dejar a la vista el apósito que ocultaba su tatuaje del cuello. No, no se sentía orgulloso de tener que esconder aquello por lo que luchaba y vivía, pero tampoco podía dejar sus marcas de la _Mafia_ al descubierto. Y, por supuesto, tampoco se perdonaba haber pagado con ella el enfado de su propio error. No quería más excusas que pudieran quebrantar su burbuja idílica, poner en peligro su misión.

Porque él mismo tenía toda la culpa.

No, ahora no debía dejarse caer en el caos de la culpa, intentó limpiar su mente, no debía pensar en ello o solo cometería más errores. Ahora debía centrarse y pensar por qué estaba allí, finalizar su misión, y para ello, estaba seguro, que lo primero que debía hacer era cambiar el humor de su dulce Giulia.

Supuso que no sería muy caballeroso pedirle explicaciones de aquel trato que le estaba dando sin más, así que escogió la alternativa más educada.

—Giulia, ¿no me acompañarás hoy? —Al sonido de su voz aterciopelada dio un respingo mirándole a los ojos sin querer, era imposible resistirse.

Se mordió el labio inferior buscando una excusa, resistiéndose al calor y frío que él le provocaba.

—Tengo que preparar las tartas en la trastienda, si me disculpa…

—¿Más tarde quizá? —le sugirió con la misma sonrisa cálida de siempre, haciéndola sentir culpable por mentir.

Bajó la cabeza en gesto de derrota, pero sin admitirla, sin darle, ni darse, esperanzas. Pegó la bandeja más contra su pecho, era lo mejor para los dos, para ella. Debía volver tras el mostrador, al interior de su cocina, a terminar de decorar y montar los cortes de la tarta de manzana y ponerlas en las bandejas para la vitrina sobre bellas y blancas blondas, impolutas, sin tristeza que las ensuciaran; luego, si eso, podría hacer algunas galletas, las de canela se vendían bien; o más tartaletas de frutas, la temporada de las fresas estaba empezando y aún eran pequeñas, el tamaño ideal.

—¿Estás bien, Giulia? ¿Ha sucedido algo hoy? Puedo ayudarte con lo que necesites…

Debía hacer algo.

—Por qué no iba a estar bien. —Ni siquiera mostraba enfado o había subido la voz, pero tampoco se había movido.

Dino se contuvo, no no debía levantarse, ni atraparla entre sus brazos, abrazarla, obligarla a que le dijera lo que fuera a los ojos.

Y luego besarla hasta quedarse sin aire. No, no debía ser así.

Tenía que irse de allí ya.

No podía perder un segundo más, a hacer lo que fuera hasta que su señoría decidiera marcharse y dejarla llorar tranquila entre los sacos de harina y azúcar.

Al final toda su convicción se había ido por el desagüe.

—Giulia…

Sí. Sería mejor que se retirara.

Antes de dar un solo paso, notó cierta presión en su hombro, tirando de su brazo, aferrándose a su cintura. El ruido de muebles arrastrándose, la porcelana estrellándose, pero todo quedó ahogado en aquel golpe sordo contra el suelo, incluso su propio grito de sorpresa ahogándose contra su hombro.

Todos los sentidos se quedaron relegados a un segundo plano: sus ojos a oscuras, el gusto muerto, los oídos callados, el olfato nublado. Excepto el tacto. Ese nuevo calor que se extendía como una mecha desde su cintura hasta sus mejillas; ese contacto de la seda contra su rostro, la presión de sus brazos envolviéndola.

No, no, no.

Era extraño como nunca antes se había atrevido a un gesto tan irracional y desesperado por ella. Tan sólo había querido detenerla, algo dentro de sí le gritó que si se iba no volvería. Y sin evitar la sonrisa ante el dolor incipiente en la cabeza, por una maldita vez en su vida agradecía esa torpeza que algún dios vengativo le dio. A pesar de los guantes, de la camisa, el chaleco y la chaqueta, podía sentir el calor del pequeño cuerpo que había protegido de sí mismo.

Efímero.

A la par que ella iba levantándose, Dino bajaba sus manos desde sus hombros hasta su cintura, aún apresándola allí, en el suelo sucio y lleno de restos de la porcelana, pero sobre él. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y esquivas, si tan solo pudiera acariciarlas una vez.

—¿Estás bien, Giulia? —susurró mientras su mano volaba para esconder aquellos mechones tras su pequeña oreja y luego, por fin, acariciar su mejilla.

Aquellos segundos eternos en los que no le respondía nada eran tan ambiguos como desesperantes. Carraspeó un poco y bajó la mano incómodo por primera vez. Menudo caos había formado en un instante.

El calor que le inundaba desapareció rápido seguido de los golpes secos para sacudirse el delantal.

—No se preocupe, no es nada nuevo —susurró casi ahogando una sonrisa mientras se agachaba a recoger los trozos de la taza—. Ahora mismo le traigo otro café. Si quiere, puede cambiarse de mesa mientras limpio esta. Espero que no se haya manchado, déjeme ver…

Dino Cavallone apretó los puños, si no fuera por los guantes estaba seguro que se clavaría las uñas en la carne de impotencia. Negó con la cabeza rechazando su mano para ayudarle, y al levantarse dio un paso atrás, todo estaba bien. Perfecto. Genial.

¿Cómo iba a salir algo bien ese día?

¿Cómo podía actuar tan impasible?

Una vez recogió todos los pedazos de la taza y los puso sobre la bandeja, sí le mostró una sonrisa tierna, una que él no se esperaba, que le limpió la cabeza de todos los pensamientos.

—Será mejor que yo le lleve la tarta hasta la otra mesa, _signor _Cavallone. —No era capaz de mantenerse frígida ante su infantil torpeza.

—Llámame Dino, Giulia, deja de usar el _lei*_ conmigo que ya llevamos muchos años juntos.

—N-no podría hacerlo, y deje de hablar así.

—¿Hablar como?

—Con esos doble sentido, _signor_ Cavallone.

—Entonces tendré que besarla, Giulia.

—Cuando sea un buen galán de cine.

—Está bien. —Retiró la silla de la mesa contigua más alejada de la ventana y colocó el abrigo sobre el respaldar de nuevo, Giulia dejó el plato y el azúcar y él se sentó.

—Cuando acabe dentro, me sentaré con usted para evitar que acabe con toda la vajilla y con los pantalones empapados, ¿de acuerdo?

Dino Cavallone no evitó sonreír feliz ante sus palabras, mordiéndose la lengua para no responder travieso a sus inocentes palabras. Aún así las mejillas se le iluminaron por un momento al escuchar de sus labios su pequeño punto débil, pero qué más daba, ella había accedido a sentarse con él un días más, quizá el último hasta el año siguiente. La corbata comenzaba a ahogarle y los guantes comenzaban a picarle, sin contar con la chaqueta que no podía quitarse a menos que quisiera dejar que viera sus tatuajes a través del blanco de las mangas de la camisa. Si desde el principio decidió no mostrarse, lo haría hasta el final. Asumiendo todas las consecuencias, incluso la de soportar ese calor mientras fuera posible, y durante el resto del año, observarla desde la distancia, como un cobarde quizá, pero al menos saber que seguía bien. Y sin compañía.

Mientras esperaba a que volviera a su lado no se atrevió a probar aquel tentador dulce, tan solo cruzó los brazos y observó la calle. algunos niños corrían pero nadie se detenía en el café. Le estaría causando pérdidas, lo sabía, pero justo sobre esa cuestión se había mostrado férreo desde el incio: ese era su momento con ella; como recompensa a sus insolentes niñerías, se aseguraba que parte de los que le surtían el género le hicieran un precio especial, al fin y al cabo contaban con la protección de los Vongola.

De pronto Dino frunció el ceño.

Les tenía dicho a todos que no quería que lo molestaran mientras estaba allí. Por lo que, fuera lo que fuese, la razón por la que su teléfono móvil estaba vibrando, no debía ser buena.

La llamada era desde el teléfono del deportivo, Romario. Chascó la lengua, cada vez le gustaba menos todo lo que pasaba y comenzaba a esperarse lo peor.

—_¡Bossu!_ —Su voz confirmaba su miedo, algo iba muy mal—. _Sus vidas corren peligro, salga inmediatamente del café. Le han seguido, lo lamento no pude hacer nada._

* * *

...

* * *

***:** _lei_ es el pronombre formal (y a veces se usa para calificar a todo el registro formal) de segunda persona, equivalente a "usted". En las viejas películas italianas las parejas lo usaban para hablar entre ellos hasta que se besaban, solo entonces cambiaban a un registro informal y más cercano.

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero solo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	5. sueños inducidos

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. ¡Dino se está despertando! Lamento decir que no tengo Beta y pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error sangrante, avisadme para poder corregirlo, por favor.

**Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí a** **mcr77 (y tus maravillosos mensajes que ayudan y dan ideas Bossu!), erikalozano (missed you girl :3) y**** Rena Hibari Bonnefoy (mil gracias por todo. Por todo)**, también muchas gracias a todos los que la leéis.

Espero no tardar mucho más de lo habitual en actualizar, en caso afirmativo, lo siento.

Sin más:

* * *

**5\. Sueños inducidos**

* * *

¿Qué hacer en la peor situación posible cuando no estás preparado para ello?

Dino Cavallone necesitaba una respuesta útil a esa pregunta porque hasta ahora solo había conseguido maldecirse.

Tenía que maldecirse por haberse dejado llevar sintiéndose seguro en aquel lugar; por haber confiado demasiado en pensar que esa burbuja estallara, dependía tan solo de él.

Un sudor frío bajaba por su nuca. Aquello estaba acabando de la peor manera posible. Justo cuando más lejos la sentía de él, en su momento más vulnerable.

Cuando todo iba a solucionarse.

Cuando por fin encontró fuerzas.

Y era su maldita culpa que estuviera en peligro. Ahora nada tenía importancia.

Ni siquiera el anillo que llevaba tímidamente escondido en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Tragó buscando sosegar su mente, los nervios y el miedo no ayudarían para resolver la situación, tenía que calmarse y seguir pensando. Buscando lo mejor, y asegurar su protección.

—¿Qué pasará cuando salga? —Apenas escapó un susurro ahogado de entre sus labios mientras sus ojos se perdían fríos en un punto de la pared.

—_Sólo sabemos que tienen cuentas pendientes con nosotros, no creo que sepan nada sobre la señorita_—

—Pero existe esa posibilidad, ¿verdad, Romario?

—_Llegaré lo antes posible, no haga nada hasta entonces_. —Logró decir tras unos segundos de silencio.

Tras esas palabras la llamada se cortó sin más.

¿Cómo podía pedirle que no hiciera nada?

De nuevo su mano bajó hasta palpar el bolsillo del pantalón. Tenía razón, debía actuar como si no sucediera nada. Si no tan solo conseguía empeorar la situación, como llevaba tanto tiempo comprobando cada vez que tomaba la iniciativa en solitario. Cerró los ojos y negó rápido tanto su mente como su cabeza.

No debía pensar en nada.

Todo acabaría.

Iba a terminar.

Por su bien. Por su seguridad.

Su puño se cerró haciendo crujir la piel del guante. Se levantó seguro con la mirada fija, cogió el abrigo y guardó el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos. Se acercó a la barra demostrando una calma y tranquilidad que no sentía, la rodeó y asomó la cabeza en aquella pequeña cocina.

Buscándola.

Al menos una última vez.

La delicada silueta de espaldas atraía sus ojos y despertaba su imaginación, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con ese cuerpo secreto y prohibido?

¿Cuánto había disfrutado de ese extraño desliz de minutos atrás?

Pero él era un caballero…

Aquel hipnotizante cuello, esbelto en una curva perfecta con sus relajados hombros, rogándole que los marcara saboreando cada milímetro de su piel hasta llegar a sus sugerentes labios que gemirían su nombre; la ineludible y sinuosa curva de sus pechos que estrechaban una cintura que fácilmente podía capturar entre sus dos manos para no dejarla marchar y unas caderas en las que perderse hasta colmar todo su deseo.

Dino Cavallone era consciente que cuándo saliera por esa puerta sería para nunca más volver.

¿Cuánto tardaría en olvidarla?

¿Cuánto tardaría en olvidarlo?

—Giulia. —Paladeó cada sílaba mientras sentía el dolor al pensar que podría ser la última vez que pronunciara ese nombre.

¿Cuánto tardaría en aceptar que cualquier otro ocuparía ese lugar que él deseaba, que le correspondía?

La mujer se movió incómoda antes de volverse. Aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa, aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba.

Todo se desvanecía demasiado rápido cuando aún estaba demasiado cerca. Tan al alcance de su mano.

—¿Qué sucede, _signor _Cavallone? —Su dulce sonrisa.

Debía renunciar a ella.

A toda ella.

Apretó el puño, las palabras se le atragantaban, pero al menos seguiría viva y mucho más segura que con él, siempre podría espiarla, sus redes de información eran buenas. Saber de ella, cómo estaba, dónde.

Con quién.

Por su bien. Por su seguridad.

—Olvida el café, debo irme, perdóname. Perdona… Todo.

—Oh, no se preocupe, _signore_.

—Lo siento, me acaba de llamar… Romario y debo…

—Váyase, venga, no se preocupe. —Los ojos de Giulia brillaron ante su titubeo al decir el nombre, ¿acaso era una mentira y no era Romario quien le esperaba?

Era muy fácil cerrar los ojos y no pensar que era su amante que le llamaba para seguir algún sensual juego. Sí, tenía que ser fácil no pensar en ello, pero el llanto se le seguía atragantando en la garganta, necesitaba que se fuera rápido de allí.

—Giulia… Yo… —Necesitaba decir ese nombre, necesitaba llamarla.

—Lárguese, no haga esperar a los demás, no es de buena educación. —Logró murmurar con una falsa sonrisa esquivando su mirada por miedo a que viera alguna lágrima furtiva.

De nuevo esa actitud desconfiada y desconocida, tenía que dominar la tentación de cruzar los dos pasos que les separaban y forzar su mirada sobre él. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda y no era por las tres mangas que llevaba puestas. Parecía que no todo estaba tan resuelto como pensaba.

Aunque ya no tenía importancia…

Sí, al menos quería. No. Debía dejarle un recuerdo bueno de él.

—¿Estás segura que todo está bien? —Volvió a insistirle grave acortando un paso la distancia entre ellos—. Te brillan los ojos, ¿no tendrás fiebre?

—No es nada, en serio, por favor, _Signor_ Cavallone, no se preocupe, será que estoy a punto de resfriarme o algo. Venga, no haga esperar a Romario, bastante tiene que aguantarle.

Tragó con fuerza el llanto que crecía en la garganta, y aspiró con calma, intentando detener ese sentimiento profundo que le decía que aquella sería la última vez que iba a verle, la última vez que estaría tan cerca de su amor verdadero.

Y él se dio por vencido bajando la mirada por primera vez.

Ya todo daba igual entonces. Imaginó algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras esa espalda se alejaba para siempre de ella.

Apretó los puños contra el delantal buscando fuerzas en su interior, en lo que quedaba de su corazón. Al menos que no fuera una despedida entre mentiras.

—Ese parche… —susurró deteniéndole por completo.

La mano de Dino subió instintivamente para tocarlo. El gran culpable de todo ese maldito día.

¿Importaba que lo supiera? Supuso que ya no…

Su suave voz sonaba algo quebradiza, ¿tendría miedo? Quizá esto era lo mejor, ya no tendría que engañarla, aunque fuera por unos segundos podría ser quien realmente era delante de ella. Por un momento ser todo lo sincero que siempre quiso ser.

Ahí venía la verdad

—No hacía falta dar explicaciones, o mentir, nada. Cuídela, bueno, qué tonta, no tengo que decirlo, seguro que usted sabe bien como tratar a una mujer, es el caballero más perfecto que jamás he tenido la oportunidad de conocer. El hombre más maravilloso. Les deseo lo mejor, _Signor_ Cav —negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír, al menos una vez quería tener ese placer—, Dino.

—Giulia, pero ¿qué...?

No sabía si respirar tranquilo, gritar de felicidad o simplemente maldecirse una y otra vez por su estúpido comentario.

Aquello había sido un sinsentido.

Toda su última tarde allí estropeada por… Por un malentendido que no podía explicar. Si tan solo tuviera el valor para decírselo. Suspiró bajando la mano ¿qué podía hacer ahora?

Notó de nuevo la vibración del teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Nada. Su tiempo se había agotado.

Y aquella misión fallida se convertiría en la mancha de su expediente que no querría que nadie nunca más le recordara.

Chascó la lengua maldiciendo su suerte una vez más, por desgracia ni siquiera tenía tiempo para recrearse en los celos que ella sentía ante su amante imaginaria. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado pero, al menos, sí explicaba todo su cambio de humor. Y aquel carácter tan fuerte que la joven le había escondido esos años, ahora daría lo que fuera por poder seguir disfrutándolo, enfureciéndola un poco más hasta que se delatara y él pudiera aprovecharse hasta que ella se rindiera y se dejara caer en sus manos para nunca más escapar.

Todo aquello no eran más que las fantasías del chiquillo adolescente que ya no era.

—Gracias por todo, Dino —repitió con aquella tímida sonrisa triste que forzaba a reprimir las lágrimas.

No, solo debía tragar con fuerza el orgullo, darse la vuelta, endurecer la mirada y salir sin mirar atrás.

Y perder a Giulia para siempre.

Por su bien. Por su seguridad.

Ahora sólo tenía que cumplir lo que realmente estaba en sus manos. Esos malditos bastardos no vivirían para ver un nuevo amanecer.

El teléfono volvía a vibrar apremiándolo, ya no debía quedar nada de esos minutos que le daban y Romario tendría que estar a la espera. Debía marcharse antes de hacer alguna de las tonterías que se le pasaba por la mente.

Refrenó el deseo egoísta de pedirle que se fuera con él. Tan solo le haría quedar como un donjuán de tercera jugando más aún con ella.

Y el de estrecharla entre sus brazos dejándola sin escapatoria y besarla hasta que entrara en razón de que la amaba más que a su vida. Porque ya no había tiempo, ni tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Pero al menos sí había algo que se permitiría hacer antes de desaparecer. Un gesto con el que pudiera ser su príncipe azul una última vez.

Sus pies acortaron la distancia y cogió su mano entre las suyas.

—Cuídese, _signorina _ Giulia. —Besó el dorso y observó por última vez aquel rostro ruborizado.

Porque quizá, que ella pensara que ya había una mujer esperándolo no fuera tan malo. Ahora sabía que ese brillo que veía eran lágrimas que no se merecía. Le dolería, sí, pero lo superaría.

Soltó su mano y giró sobre sus talones, mostrando una seguridad que no tenía, volvió al salón principal del café. Se llevó esa misma mano con la que había sujetado la de ella al corazón mientras abría la puerta. Escuchó la campanilla tintinear, sintiendo como una parte de su corazón se quebraba, moría, se desmoronaba para quedar enterrado en esa cafetería, mientras daba las gracias por, al menos, haber tenido la posibilidad de conocerla. Él viviría con el recuerdo y la culpa en el pecho de que si hubiera sido más directo, si hubiera tenido el valor suficiente, podrían estar juntos, podrían haber compartido una vida, una casa.

Una cama. Una familia. Un futuro.

La puerta se cerró de golpe a su espalda, y tras hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia el deportivo rojo, se maldijo por llevar la razón.

Iba a ser un mal día.

Todo había sido un sueño, y soñar con ella era todo lo que ahora le quedaba.

De camino al coche se quitó los guantes, y se paró frente a la única papelera. Sacó la mano del bolsillo y la abrió, dejando caer la sortija.

Un sueño acabado.

Nada más subir al coche sus ojos cambiaron, todo lo pasado quedaba en el fondo de su mente para cuando estuviera a solas, ahora un brillo frío y calculador lo dominaba. Haría lo que fuera porque esos malditos cabrones sufrieran su cólera.

* * *

En una secuencia cruel escuchaba como su cuento se rompía delante de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada más que llorar. Los pasos seguros, el tintineo de la campana, la puerta que cerraba y un motor que huía al acelerar.

Ahí sentía que había desperdiciado los últimos años de su vida por un algo que desde el principio supo que estaba perdido.

—¿Ves cómo no te puedes fiar de una cara bonita? Ni siquiera ha tenido narices de reconocer que estaba con una, mientras me tiraba los tejos.

Se recriminó entre lágrimas que opacaban sus ojos, demasiado centrada en sí misma para prestar atención a algo que no podía imaginar que sucedería.

Imposible en ese momento escuchar como la puerta de servicio se abría, como tres pares de zapatos de charol brillante pasaban por el almacén hasta esa cocina y uno de ellos, más adelantado pasaba un brazo por su cintura mientras con la otra mano aplastaba un paño contra su rostro.

Todo grito quedó hundido en el cloroformo que le nublaba la razón, que debilitaba sus piernas, que ralentizaba su corazón. Limpiando su mente de todo aquello que la consumía.

La inconsciencia absoluta la abrazaba mientras el asaltante trajeado la dejaba caer sobre el mismo suelo.

Un instante en el que otro se acercó, ambos observando a la mujer.

—Así que ella es el punto débil de… —Se atrevió a mascullar uno de los dos en el silencio.

El hombre más maduro, que se mantenía al margen, encendió un cigarrillo observando también a la chica que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

—Ha sido demasiado fácil. Tú, no la dejes ahí, que no le pase nada.

—El plan estaba bien preparado —le respondió el tercero que se agachaba para coger a la chica.

—Limpiad todo mientras salgo un momento. —Los dos asintieron.

El que estaba al mando dio una calada mientras con el paso decidido atravesaba la cafetería, tras consultar una vez más la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, salió haciendo sonar la campana y se acercó a la única papelera que había en los alrededores, justo donde el mismo _capo_ se había detenido antes de salir huyendo en el coche con su mano derecha. Terminó el cigarrillo sin prisas, calada a calada, observando la calle vacía hasta que aplastó la colilla contra el metal de la papelera y al tirarla, miró hacia el interior de la misma.

—Aquí está —masculló mientras sacaba de entre la basura el pequeño anillo en oro.

Lo elevó hasta poder observarlo con claridad, no había lugar a dudas que era una valiosa reliquia de la _famiglia_ Cavallone, llevaba su insignia grabada, y también debía ser una pieza única.

—A saber cuántas décadas lleva en la _famiglia_ —masculló mientras entrada de nuevo.

Allí estaban todos preparados para irse sin dejar huellas de su paso por el local. Tan solo la certeza del populacho de lo que habría pasado y un caso más pendiente e imposible de cerrar para la policía.

Se acercó al que cargaba con la joven mujer, cogió su mano y deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular derecho.

—Nuestro jefe no nos va a perdonar fácilmente esto.

—Solo estamos cumpliendo nuestro deber. Y sabemos que _esto_ es lo mejor para la _Famiglia_.

—Pero eso no cambia que estamos secuestrando a una persona de fuera.

—Piensa que si _alguien_ hubiera cumplido con su misión, no estaríamos aquí.

Una corta risa general aligeró el ambiente enrarecido por la tensión. Ahora que todo estaba terminado volvían a casa. Satisfechos. A la espera de cómo todo se desarrollaría a partir de entonces.

Ellos estaban cumpliendo con el deber que en su momento juraron, respetar a su Jefe y velar por el bien de la _Famiglia _Cavallone.

Entonces, cerró la puerta principal con llaves y antes de seguir al resto hacia la salida de atrás, giró el cartel que colgaba de «abierto» a «cerrado».

* * *

...

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero solo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	6. Olvido ciego

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Lamento decir que no tengo Beta y pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error sangrante o hiriente, avisadme para corregirlo, por favor.

**Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí,** **mcr77 (un abrazo enorme para ti, bossu!) y a Rena Hibari Bonnefoy**, también muchas gracias a todos los que la leéis.

Espero no tardar mucho más de lo habitual en actualizar (como ahora), en caso afirmativo, lo siento.

* * *

**6\. Olvido ciego**

* * *

El tacto frío de la sábana de seda tornaba cálido a cada centímetro que avanzaba en una búsqueda insaciable de la fuente que lo provocaba. Un algo que no recordaba, un algo que estaba ahí sin más, un algo que en ese momento podría ser lo que necesitara.

Para perderse.

Para olvidar.

Para recuperar la cordura.

El colchón se hundía levemente, debía estar cerca de su meta.

Un obstáculo se elevaba en el camino. Premio.

Una tela líquida que se dejaba enredar entre sus dedos mientras la escalaba, a la par que acercaba su consuelo contra su pecho. Deleitándose en cómo aquella pequeña espalda se amoldaba a él en un puzzle perfecto.

Tan perfecto como se hubo imaginado en otro tiempo.

Y perdió la batalla antes de empezarla dejando que aquella sonrisa brotara en sus labios, soñando que nada de lo que recordaba hubiera pasado y aquella muñeca que compartía su cama fuera su amor.

_La sua cara donna._

Ella de la que horas atrás había renegado.

Ella, a la que no se merecía.

Ni siquiera tenía derecho a pensar en Giulia, se recriminó cegado.

Sus manos actuaban entre la furia y la inconsciencia recorriendo aquel cuerpo en busca de un hueco maldito por el que rozar la cálida piel que lo estaba matando, por el que pudiera saciar todos los deseos imposibles, por el que internarse en lo más profundo y dejar fluir la ira que le carcomía, ahogar la desesperación. Hasta que el cansancio le hiciera olvidar. Hasta que hubiera borrado toda su presencia en él.

¿Sería eso acaso posible o una quimera tras la que consolarse?

Olvido.

Bajó el rostro enterrándose entre sus cabellos, aspirando un dulce y fresco aroma que su mente tornaba en familiar, hasta llegar a una isla de piel que sus labios no perdieron tiempo en explorar, marcar, devorar en caricias húmedas contra su cuello latente. A cada bocanada de aire notaba cómo se erizaba, como reaccionaba al más mínimo movimiento bajo su mandato firme de besos.

Casi podía imaginar que esa piel fuera la que más ansiaba probar; y que cada suspiro que escapaba en su inconsciencia eran de los labios de la mujer que no tendría jamás.

Estaba condenado a engañarse.

Nunca podría dejar de fantasear con ella.

Siempre lo supo.

Desde que la vio por primera vez, desde que sonrió para él, desde que sus ojos brillaron emocionados ante cada una de sus palabras.

Condenado desde que esa misma tarde pudo sentir su piel por primera vez.

Su piel.

Buscó avaricioso uno de sus senos buceando desde el cuello de la prenda de cama que tanto le quemaba; sin dejar de saborear aquel cuello que tan inocentemente reaccionaba a sus órdenes, notando como su cuerpo se estremecía y tensaba a la par que rozaba una piel más sensible y volvió a escuchar un anhelante gemido que despertaba su libido. Tan solo caricias ciegas.

Con un poco más de suerte, no tendría problemas para llegar al final. Sí, tan sólo debía seguir pensando que ella era su Giulia. _Sua cara_.

De su nuca movió sus labios recorriendo su cálida piel, estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras gemía, notando como su cuerpo sí reaccionaba, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Hasta que notó aquel objeto metálico entre sus dedos.

Un anillo.

Giulia...

Si hubiera tenido el coraje suficiente…

No.

Pero qué estaba haciendo.

Chascó la lengua separándose de aquella piel, de su cuello, de su pecho, de su calor, de sus manos. De ellos, que no eran de ella.

Rota la ilusión.

En un gesto rápido, antes de que pudiera pensárselo dos veces, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Enterró las manos entre sus cabellos dorados cerrando los ojos con violencia.

Su última sonrisa, sus palabras, volvían a atormentarle.

Ella sentía algo por él.

Aquel dolor del corazón al saber que la dejó engañada.

Puede que hubiera sido lo mejor.

Podría curarse las heridas más rápido, sobreponerse con esa fuerza vital que la caracterizaba. Con aquella sonrisa era cuestión de tiempo que otro ocupara su lugar de pretendiente. Alguien que le diera la vida que se merecía.

No la de un delincuente.

Giulia.

Apretó los puños contra sus sienes antes de levantarse de un impulso y golpear violento la pared con ese mismo puño en el que escondió su valor cuando tuvo que ser un hombre.

Lo había perdido todo.

No se la merecía. Y ahora, intentaba olvidarla con una fulana… Había caído demasiado bajo.

Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que buscar un aire que no estuviera tan viciado. Necesitaba respirar y poner su cabeza en orden. Lo antes posible. Costara lo que costase.

Sí, eso era lo primero que debía hacer.

Guiado por los tímidos rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las cortinas de la estancia, tanteó hasta encontrar sus ropas y cogió los pantalones. Maldita la sonrisa irónica que se vio obligado a perfilar mientras se cerraba la bragueta. Para una vez que todo le marchaba bien...

Aquello tan sólo servía para recordarse una vez más todo lo que había confiado en ella.

Si al menos no hubiera llevado un anillo, hubiera podido rematar la faena sin sentirse culpable.

Cogió la camisa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Sin más remedio que pensar en ella y maldecir entre gruñidos mientras eyaculaba. Furioso consigo mismo.

Estaba seguro que si hubiera actuado como debía y darle el anillo, hubiera podido conseguir todo lo que él deseaba. ¿Por qué llegó a dudar? ¿Por qué había sido tan cobarde? Estaba plenamente seguro que hubiera aceptado.

Lo sabía.

Giulia y él...

Menudo estúpido había sido al pensar que ella...

Cobarde.

Al final sí que tenía razón, no se la merecía por ser cómo era. Pudiendo dejar de lado todo el temor y disfrutar de lo que tuvo, decidió ser un maldito cobarde. Por qué se contentó con vivir un efímero cuento de invierno cuando tuvo en sus manos la posibilidad de una vida de primavera eterna. Había dejado pasar la oportunidad, y sabía que ya no se merecía más.

La rabia le encendía el pecho y quemaba los ojos, de pronto Giulia estaba fuera de su alcance para siempre, ya no la vería más, no podría escuchar su voz, sentir su piel, ya no... ¿podría? No. Lo había jodido todo, y si volvía solo acabaría desenmascarando su mentira, y eso no podría soportarlo. Prefería dejar atrás en ella ese recuerdo que el de un mafioso, y que así pudiera rehacer su vida. Los celos crecían sin querer pensar qué sería de ella ahora. De _su_ Giulia. Y todo ello formaba un cóctel peligroso que ahora lo guiaba sin sentido hasta la cama, buscando esa mano, ese dedo, arrancando el anillo y aferrándolo en su puño para salir de allí sin una palabra más.

Culpa.

Cobardía.

Miedo.

Dolor.

Celos.

Amor.

Todo lo que pensó haber dejado atrás, de pronto volvían como fantasmas a acosarle en la única misión que se prometió no fracasar.

Suspiró borrando el rastro que esas emociones dejaban cansadas por su rostro, guardó el pequeño objeto metálico en el bolsillo del pantalón y se puso la camisa.

¿Con qué cara miraría ahora a sus hombres? A aquellos hombres que confiaban en él ciegamente y le había apoyado tanto para conseguir su único capricho...

Su _Famiglia_.

Comenzó a abrocharse la camisa, era verdad, sí, había sido un capricho, tenía cosas más importantes en las que centrarse, les había arrastrado allí sin más. Ahora no podía dejarse llevar como un crío por sentimientos tan irracionales, como acababa de hacer.

A cada paso seguro por aquellos conocidos pasillos su ceño se iba relajando, su casa conseguía serenarlo. Su hogar. Su territorio, rodeado de su gente. Siempre los tenía a ellos. Y a ellos se debía, era algo que como _capo_ no debía jamás olvidar. Su _famiglia_ siempre debía ser lo primero.

Antes de él mismo, y de todo lo demás.

Había echado de menos aquellas familiaridades, el olor típico que desprendía la madera, los cuadros que decoraban los pasillos, el tacto de las paredes. Ya no tenía razones para abandonarla por períodos largos de tiempo.

Había vuelto.

Entró al despacho y comprobó que, como siempre, alguien se le había adelantado y abierto la ventana para que se fuera ventilando después de todos aquellos meses cerrado. Aunque la casa-cuartel de la _Famiglia Cavallone_ siguiera siendo aquella, a pesar de las largas temporadas que estaba en la casa de invierno o en Japón, nadie entraba a su despacho en su ausencia.

Nadie, excepto Romario.

Volteó la cabeza hacia la mesa y descubrió, apesadumbrado, que no era lo único que había hecho: en la mesa descansaba una montaña imponente de todo el papeleo que en las últimas semanas había intentado esquivar. Había jugado bien, pero parecía que ya no podría huir más.

—Buenos días, _bossu_. —Y justo acababa de entrar el responsable de todo ello—. No esperaba verle en el despacho tan temprano.

Miró el reloj, las diez y media, normalmente comenzaba a trabajar sobre las nueve. Aunque bien era cierto que si la noche anterior había llevado a una _signorina_ a su cama solía empezar más tarde. Solo que esta vez no había sido así. Frunció el ceño y centró su mirada en él buscando alguna excusa creíble y no incriminatoria. Sin embargo, a Dino no se le escapó la sonrisa extraña que esa mañana llevaba su mano derecha, lo que provocó que de nuevo el enfado volviera a fruncirle el ceño. ¿Acaso él, quien mejor le conocía y su confidente, pensaba que con un revolcón se olvidaría de _su_ Giulia sin más?

—Veo que no has perdido tiempo en castigarme, Romario —le recriminó sin pensar mientras se sentaba en el sillón tras la mesa.

—Usted es quién no debería haber perdido el—

—Lo sé —le cortó cerrando los ojos, hoy no necesitaba que alguien más le recordara su cobardía—. Soy quién está al frente de esta _Famiglia_ a la que he descuidado. Y repondré mi error cuanto antes. Así que…

—Pero _Bossu_…

—Ah, encárgate de la chica. Haz lo de siempre. —Recordó el anillo del pantalón y lo sacó—. Y devuélvele esto.

Nada más dejarlo sobre la pulida superficie de la mesa, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana reclinándose sobre el espaldar del sillón. Fue como quitarse un peso de encima, como si realmente fuera el que a partir de ese mismo día le martirizaría hasta su muerte.

Era cálido el aire que movía las cortinas, tan cálido que le helaba el corazón.

Siempre fue irónico ver cómo el otoño y el invierno eran cálidos, mientras la primavera y el verano se tornaban gélidos desde que la conoció.

—Quizá prefiera hacerlo usted—

—Romario, por favor —volvió a cortarle con una escondida súplica.

—Con todo mis respeto, _bossu_ —el hombre se ajustó la corbata sin aguantar más la sonrisa, a veces era tan complicado de tratar como un crío de cuatro años—, pero no lo haré.

—Solo tienes que darle el maldito anillo antes de largarla, sólo tienes que darle esto. —Dino no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, con furia cogió el objeto, levantándose de la silla y lo extendió hacia él, observándolo por primera vez, notando como la voz se le congelaba en la garganta—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto?

Lo había preguntado buscando que Romario le dijera que sus ojos estaban viendo visiones, que su obsesión ya era enfermiza y que aquello no era lo que creía. Él mismo se había desecho de aquel objeto. Nunca llegó a...

—La sortija de compromiso de la _Famiglia Cavallone_, según tengo entendido y usted me explicó. Lleva varias generaciones en la familia y es tradición usarla en la pedida de mano.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿cómo llego a…?—De nuevo las palabras se trababan en su lengua, su nombre quemaba su garganta imposible de pronunciar como una invocación maldita.

—¿A su dueña? —Le ayudó, aunque a estas alturas a Romario no le quedaba la menor duda de que su jefe ni siquiera se había fijado en que quién compartió su cama esa noche era Giulia, aún le quedaba mucho por madurar al joven capo.

—¡Giulia está... ! ¿Y qué hace ella aquí? ¿Cómo...? ¡En mi cama! Y si… y si… —De nuevo le resultaba imposible dar palabras a la velocidad que iba su pensamiento.

Oh no, no eso. Cada una de las caricias, esa maldita piel, esos gemidos tan dulces, aquel olor asfixiante, todo volvía a atormentar sus sentidos y cuerpo mareándolo, despertándolo.

Una simple mirada de Romario le dijo que sabía demasiado bien que no había posibilidad de un «y si».

Dino suspiró cerrando los ojos, notando una nueva erección, inconscientemente sus labios se curvaron, no debía, pero no podía evitar aquella mueca. Estaba metido en un problema de proporciones imposibles del que no sabía como salir y lo único que conseguía eran más problemas.

—Pues hay que joderse, que esta vez no tuve problemas.—Le dijo mientras señalaba su pantalón.—Y ya van dos.

* * *

La cabeza la estaba matando.

Y el sueño que acababa de tener no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Se giró, quizá cambiar de postura ayudaría, segura que en poco tiempo sonaría el despertador para comenzar a preparar los dulces del día. Sin poder evitarlo, lo recordó y suspiró hundiendo el rostro en la blanda almohada, no pasaría nada si esa mañana se la tomaba libre. Además, así podría aprovechar luego para plantearse seriamente su futuro.

Un futuro lejos de allí, de todo lo que le recordaba al signor Cavallone.

Como aquel aroma tenue que parecía envolverla en una suave caricia. Como esas manos fuertes y atrevidas con las que soñó que recorrían su piel estrechándola contra un pecho protector.

—Vuelve a la tierra, Giulia —se regañó dejando que la realidad volviera a pisarla.

Pero no todas las noches tenía una un sueño erótico tan vívido como aquel, y puede que se lo mereciera después de todo lo que había pasado con él.

Estiró los brazos y se sentó en la cama, ahogó un bostezo y volvió a desperezarse. Recorrió a tantos el mullido colchón hasta tocar el filo y tentar el suelo con los pies en busca de sus zapatillas.

El desconocido tacto de la madera templada actuó como una fuerte descarga de corriente en su consciencia. De nuevo la cabeza le dolía, su príncipe desapareciendo para siempre, un corazón que se rompía, el frío del adiós, una herida por celos infundados, unos ruidos en el almacén, un llanto que quemaba su corazón, aquel olor insoportable que alivió su mente. El final del invierno.

Un lugar desconocido.

Tanteó su cuerpo notando una tela desconocida, el pánico subía por sus sentidos, movió la cabeza frenética en todas las direcciones, su propio miedo bloqueando la poca luz que las cortinas dejan pasar.

Tropezó cayendo al suelo, gateó hasta dar contra la pared y levantarse temblando. Las manos pegadas a su pecho, sus ojos inquietos, la respiración acelerada. Estaba segura.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué había sucedido?

¿Qué iba a ser de ella?

Si tan solo pudiera llamar su nombre, gritarlo pidiendo auxilio, si pudiera esperar que su príncipe fuera a rescatarla.

Aquello no era un cuento, sino la vida real.

Ella no era una princesa, sino una persona cualquiera.

¿Qué era aquello?

El llanto se agarrotaba en su garganta, debía tragarlo, no debía dejarse caer en la desesperación, si ya lo tenía todo perdido.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces; escuchaba el latir acelerado de su corazón, lo notaba en el pecho, en sus oídos. No desaceleraba.

Piensa Giulia, piensa lógicamente.

¿Qué había hecho para estar en esa situación?

No tenía sentido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, las lágrimas explotaban sin lucha descendiendo en cascada por las mejillas. Debía buscar una manera de salir de allí. De pedir auxilio, mejor que esperar una respuesta a esas preguntas.

Escaneó la pared más iluminada, de nuevo la congoja le cerraba la respiración al ver la cama de matrimonio totalmente deshecha y con claros signos de que no había estado sola. Su propia mano apartó a la otra que bajaba para encerrarse en su pecho, entre miedos de lo que debía ser evidente.

No todo había sido un sueño.

Su respiración volvía a aumentar la velocidad, no podía dejarlo, su pecho dolía, no, no debía controlarlo. Debía aferrarse a algo, apretó los puños sin darse cuenta de que se estaba clavando las uñas mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en algo.

Peor no podía.

De nuevo sus ojos se abrieron rápidos y buscaron desesperados en rededor: las mesitas de noche, las lámparas, la ventana, un par de sillas, dos puertas cerradas. La cómoda, un teléfono.

Se abalanzó contra él, sin ser consciente de haber marcado ningún número una voz al otro lado habló. Sus palabras entrecortadas por el llanto y la acelerada respiración no ayudaron mientras intentaba entender qué decía el operador. Las palabras de ayuda se le quedaron atragantadas.

Su pecho se cerró. Su mente se nubló, toda la tensión le pasó factura cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

—_«Va tutto bene, signora? Signora Cavallone?»_ —repitió el auricular desde el suelo—. _«Pronto, chiama il capo!»_

* * *

...

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero solo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	7. Nuevo despertar

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen. Lamento decir que no tengo Beta y pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error sangrante o hiriente, avisadme para corregirlo, por favor.

**Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí,** **mcr77, por animarme, escucharme y también darme ideas, a Rena Hibari Bonnefoy por soportarme siempre y a JuanitaLassoU y Vicky620**, también muchas gracias a todos los que la leéis.

**Notas breves:** Antes de nada, perdón por el retraso, pero soy así. Luego, después de todo este tiempo me ha costado bastante acercarme al estilo de escritura de los anteriores, cuando el tiempo pasa todo cambia, así que se notará la diferencia del capítulo seis a este pero he hecho todo lo que he podido para ajustarlo al estilo y a los personajes si hay OCC avisadme por favor que eso hay que corregirlo; y finalmente quería recordar que estoy llevando a cabo una revisión completa de la historia (de la escritura, lamento profundamente lo que os he hecho leer hasta ahora) y que, como es habitual en mí, va a velocidad caracol. También, que espero no tardar otro año en subir el siguiente capítulo, aunque tal y como está la situación casi me atrevería a decir que podría ser el último, realmente tengo ganas de terminarlo, aunque esto depende de si soy capaz o no de sintetizar todo lo que quería escribir sobre Dino. Muchas gracias por perder un poquito de tu tiempo conmigo.

* * *

**7\. Nuevo despertar**

* * *

Suspiró perdiéndose en el camino entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad. Su mente parecía no querer dejar de vagar entre unas imágenes que pasaban una y otra vez aturdiéndola, mientras su cuerpo entumecido intentaba olvidar el dolor físico que eso mismo le producía. A veces odiaba como su mente era capaz de hacerle pasar por las peores pesadillas en los peores momentos; no tenía suficiente con sentirse sucia por el sueño a camino entre erótico y perturbador de ser secuestrada por ese alguien que deseaba y que terminaba compartiendo cama con ella, como para que además ese maldito subconsciente le recordara que ese mismo hombre, de quien se había enamorado más de lo debido, ya tenía a alguien especial a su lado esperándole para deshacer su cama juntos, _su vampiresa_.

De nuevo el dolor físico aumentaba, estaba a la espera de que su mente se escondiera de nuevo en ese subconsciente; una y otra vez, cada momento que iba a abrir los ojos la transportaba a ese placebo de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo, se cerraban llevándola al mismo sueño, para que al despertarse no le quedara más remedio que recordar que aquello tan solo había sido y que era un producto de su imaginación para huir de la realidad.

O una tortura.

Soñar con su piel, con sus labios, con su calor, con su olor para poder conciliar el sueño, para luego recordarse que él, ese maldito príncipe azul tan perfecto, ya tenía a una mujer a su lado, cuando él ya estaba casado, ¿por qué se seguía torturando así?

Porque sabía perfectamente que olvidarle no sería algo rápido; aunque hubiera sido consciente de que nunca tuvo alguna oportunidad; la familiaridad que demostraba con ella, cada memoria que habían compartido, incluso la ilusión que poco a poco le devolvió para darle el valor y deseo de huir de aquel pueblo, todo ello se lo llevaba, dejándola desnuda y abandonada, como el otoño que sigue a la primavera y al verano. Dino Cavallone había sido la única bocanada de aire fresco que alguna vez se cruzó en su camino y que, como era de esperar, regresaba al lugar que pertenecía, buscando el calor de otra persona. Y a ella tan solo le quedaba el frío, todo había acabado, no podía dejarse hundir, debía centrarse en su último pensamiento coherente: deshacerse de todo aquello y volar lejos de aquel lugar, de aquellas memorias. De todo lo que le hiciera recordarle.

Suspiró girándose en la cama, encogiéndose ante el tacto frío de las sábanas, arropándose en vano para entrar en calor, cayendo en un agradable aroma que no recordaba pero le otorgara cierta paz a su corazón. Era estúpido seguir pensando en todo aquello, seguir viendo mentiras, era estúpido lamentarse de algo que nunca tuvo oportunidad de ser.

Incómoda al volver a pensar en el tema, volvió a girarse, buscando aquella fragancia tan agradable que le aliviaba la punzada de dolor que taladraba su cabeza desde hacía unos minutos. Tenía que despertarse a la realidad y aguantar y aprender y levantarse y… Le dolía. Después de todo ese tiempo pensando y llorando, aquello debía ser normal, debía tener la cabeza cargada, machacada de tanto volver a insistir sobre lo mismo, es más, si por un segundo se detenía y pensaba… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que probó bocado?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomó algo?

¿Cuándo se fue a casa?

El dolor se estaba intensificando a cada pregunta que le devolvía esa misma mente que llevaba jugando con sus recuerdos desde tiempo atrás.

¿Qué pasó después de que él se fuera de la cafetería?

¿Qué había pasado desde que se despertó por última vez?

¿Se había despertado antes? ¿Seguía soñando? ¿Había soñado? ¿Era un déjà vu?

Gritó de dolor al sentir cómo la punzada se intensificaba, rápida, inconsciente, ahogando su mente y cegando sus ojos; se incorporó sentándose y se sujetó con fuerza la cabeza. Su respiración aumentó, debía tranquilizarse, debía calmarse, debía parar aquel dolor, debía buscar respuestas ¿qué era lo último que recordaba?

¿Por qué aquella voz del teléfono resonaba en su mente sin matices y aquellas caricias estremecían su piel al recuerdo?

¿Por qué había soñado?

Enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos, apretando las uñas contra las sienes, incapaz de contener ni aplacar esa maldita punzada que le saltaba las lágrimas.

¿Qué parte de todo aquello había sido un sueño?

Sin poder contenerlo más, las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia brotaron.

¿Qué era lo que realmente había sucedido y qué no?

—Giulia… —Su nombre llegó envenenado por aquella voz de terciopelo que tanto adoraba mientras unas manos frías cubrían las suyas sobre su cabeza—. Giulia, mírame.

Esas manos dulces que la obligaban a centrar su mirada y suavizaban su gesto, borrando las lágrimas que seguían saliendo, desempañando una visión que no estaba segura que fuera real. De nuevo parecía que su mente seguía queriendo destrozar lo que le quedaba de cordura, o la ironía de que era el único en el que se podía refugiar para encontrar una falsa paz. Él. Si de algo parecía estar segura era que aquel no podía ser Dino Cavallone, aquel no podía ser su rostro ovalado y tierno, aquellas no eran sus manos seguras ni aquellos ojos castaños que le miraban entre preocupación eran verdaderos. Ni su voz, aquel tono de terciopelo que la envolvía haciéndola sentir protegida, que nada más llegar a sus oídos calmaba sus ansías y dolor.

—Giulia, _mia cara_, estoy aquí contigo, tranquila, no pasa nada, estás a salvo, estoy contigo.

Jamás esperó verla así, allí, en su cama, tan frágil, tan cerca. Jamás esperó volver a verla, y ahora no era el momento de pensar, sino actuar. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la abrazó, dejando que su cabeza recayera sobre su hombro. Poco a poco masajeaba su espalda mientras seguía susurrando a su oído, esperando que ese llanto cesara, que el leve temblor que en un instante la había apresado se esfumara porque él estaba allí para protegerla.

Sin embargo, era incapaz de mirarla más, ¿con qué ojos la debía mirar cuando aquello era culpa suya? No, aquel no era el momento de pensar, de nuevo volvió a perder la mirada en ella, ella era lo primero.

Poco a poco su llanto se calmaba al mismo tiempo que ese dolor se apaciguaba, sus manos bajaron de su cabeza para aferrarse a la camiseta de él, a ese olor conocido y que la estaba salvando de sí misma. Poco a poco su respiración se controlaba y sus sentidos volvían. Poco a poco la inercia la obligaba a subir la cabeza buscando aquella voz que parecía imposible susurrando su nombre.

Y ahí estaba. Llamándola.

Él, su sueño y pesadilla.

Tan real, cercano y protector como alguna vez soñó sentir, entre sus brazos, rodeada de él; escuchando de sus labios su nombre una y otra vez, sintiendo el latir tranquilo de su corazón, e instándole a que le mirara, que mirara a aquellos ojos avellanas que mostraban una preocupación infinita sobre ella.

Era Dino Cavallone.

Debía de seguir soñando, sino no se explicaría que él estuviera allí.

¿Allí?

La piel se le erizó ante la alerta que envió su mente.

¿Dónde era allí?

De nuevo sus manos se pusieron en tensión y ni el suave masaje de sus pulgares la ayudaba; el aire volvía a faltarle y sus ojos temerosos recorrían de un lado a otro la habitación desconocida. Tan desconocida como la de su último sueño.

El dolor volvió a martillearle la cabeza junto con las dudas que bañaban sus ojos que ahora interrogaban al hombre que seguía intentando que no se separara de su abrazo protector. Sentía que debía gritar, que debía huir; sentía que algo no estaba bien y no sabía qué creer; sentía que necesitaba hablar, pero por mucho que abriera los labios no producía sonido alguno.

Él poco a poco soltó su abrazo, manteniendo una cercanía cálida, sin perder el contacto de sus ojos. Dejó que su mano subiera hasta acariciar su mejilla, limpiando las últimas lágrimas, obligándola a centrarse de nuevo en él y poco a poco olvidara aquella tensión. Con ese gesto bastó para que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, incluso que se soltara de su camiseta. No era lo que quería, pero era lo que debía hacer.

—Ahora vendrá un médico, Giulia, estabas inconsciente en el suelo y debe verte, ¿puede pasar? —Su voz pausada le dejaba comprender cada una de sus palabras, al principio se sentía como si hablara una lengua extranjera y solo entendiera palabras sueltas, hasta que su mente puso orden y asintió—. _Avanti_.

—_Signore,_ —saludó nada más abrir la puerta en gesto comedido hacia Dino, luego se volvió hacia ella—, _signora, permesso._

Dino se levantó de la cama bajo la atenta mirada de Giulia, luego asintió con la cabeza y el médico entró en la habitación. Realizó una nueva inclinación de la cabeza ante el rubio que se había alejado unos pasos para darle espacio y se acercó a la chica. Dejó el maletín sobre la mesita de noches y sacó una linterna.

—_Signora, _siga la luz con los ojos sin mover la cabeza, por favor. —Automáticamente ella siguió las instrucciones del médico quien una vez satisfecho, apagó la linterna y repitió el gesto con los dedos. — _Molto bene, ancora,_ _permesso…_

Tomó su cabeza entre las manos y la giró con lentitud hacia los lados. Tras ese primer examen y alguna pregunta sobre si sentía dolor en alguna parte del cuerpo que Giulia negó con la cabeza, el médico volvió al maletín donde guardó la linterna y sacó su estetoscopio. En ese momento el médico se giró hacia Dino quien una vez más asintió con la cabeza, antes de volver a ella y ponerse el aparato en los oídos.

—_Mi scusi, signora, è freddo._ —Giulia asintió mirando inquisitoriamente a Dino—. Respire profundo, por favor. _Bene, molto bene. _Si pudiera bajarse la camisa para que pueda auscultarla por la espalda, _signora…_

Giulia obvió el rastro de incomodidad y nervios que había en su voz, cuando le realizó la petición, al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, llevaba una camisa blanca y grande sobre un camisón de dormir que no recordaba. De nuevo sus ojos se dirigieron hacia él, la única persona que podría responder a aquello, que pudiera explicar qué había sucedido, qué había soñado y qué era real. Pero él tan solo sonrió. Una de aquellas mágicas sonrisas de príncipe azul que le causaban escalofríos y la hacía sonrojarse furiosamente.

—Por favor, _signora_, respire con normalidad, no tan rápido.

La voz del médico la trajo de vuelta, notaba claramente cómo sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rojo maldito y un golpe de calor la hacía sentirse incómoda; todo sería sencillo si él no estuviera allí delante, observándola con aquellos ojos tan cálidos y prohibidos.

—Muy bien, todo está perfecto, _ancora_, le realizaré algunas preguntas sencillas que me gustaría que contestara —esperó que ella asintiera—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Giulia Agostini. —El médico enarcó levemente las cejas y antes de realizar la siguiente echó una mirada furtiva al hombre que no apartaba la mirada de la mujer.

—¿Dónde vive usted?

—Cerca de Bérgamo.

—¿Recuerda dónde estaba antes de despertar? —Giulia dudó un momento, sus ojos destellaron sobre Dino, mientras la punzada volvía a hacerse presente, el médico detuvo sus manos antes de que llegaran a la cabeza, buscando que centrar de nuevo la mirada—. Está bien, muy bien, _signorina _Giulia, no haga esfuerzos, no pasa nada, es normal tener lagunas en la memoria más cercana, ¿en qué trabaja usted?

—Soy pastelera, llevo el café de mis padres.

—_Molto bene, e come si chiama egli*?_

—_Lei? Il signor Cavallone._ —Había sido una respuesta tan segura y seria que le era imposible evitar la sonrisa que brotaba sola de sus labios, _sua cara Giulia…_

Al menos, pensó mientras esperaba en su rincón que el médico terminara de recoger sus cosas, y éste se lo confirmaría luego, podía estar seguro que su memoria anterior a que llegara allí estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Así fue, cuando se acercó a exponerle las conclusiones del examen inicial, todo indicaba que estaba bien, solo parecían alterados los eventos más próximos y seguramente fuera algo temporal por culpa de la conmoción y la naturaleza de los eventos en sí mismos, con tranquilidad recuperaría, no, se corrigió, pondría orden a sus recuerdos de manera inconsciente.

—_E per favor,_ no fuerce nada, la _signorina_ no debe hacer esfuerzos físicos ni psicológicos.

Tras darle el informe salió de la habitación dejándolos de nuevo solos. Había llegado el momento que presupuso en el que debía elegir entre mentirle aún más, decirle que volvió a la cafetería y ella estaba desmayada en la trastienda, y, siendo el caballero andante que era, decidió que lo mejor era llevarla a su casa y esperar un médico por si le había pasado algo; o decirle la verdad.

La cruda, irónica e incómoda verdad.

Un maldito suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios, era imposible esquivar más aquella situación. Al menos ella estaba bien; el médico le había confirmado lo esperado. Y ahora no podía echarse atrás.

No podía dejarse caer en una farsa tras otra después de todos esos años en balde; no era el momento de hilar una historia llena de agujeros y que era la salida fácil; el tiempo se había agotado, esta era su última oportunidad y ya solo le quedaba una opción: tomaría el camino difícil, el único que a la desesperada aún le daba probabilidades de que ella no se fuera de su lado para siempre.

Tampoco iba a jugar más, destaparía todas sus cartas y tan solo esperaría a que la suerte le sonriera una vez más y le permitiera ser feliz, a él, un hombre peligroso y poderoso, un mafioso, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo.

Qué cerca había estado de perderla, de perderse incluso él…

Inconscientemente sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando recordó la llamada que le pasaron al despacho. Todavía estaba asimilando que Giulia era la mujer que había dormido a su lado, la mujer que deseó con tanta pasión, que acarició, que besó, que necesitó amar… Cuando su corazón paró de latir al escuchar que _la signora Cavallone_, ella, no respondía, algo le había pasado. Le faltó tiempo para salir disparado del despacho hacia la habitación y encontrársela en el suelo, inconsciente, pálida, tan frágil, tan indefensa, tan perdida, pero sin daño alguno. El corazón se le paró. Sabía que no debía moverla hasta que el médico llegara, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se estaba moviendo por instinto, apenas podía recordar si algún pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza en ese momento que no fuera si Giulia estaba bien. Se hincó de rodillas a su lado, se quitó la camisa, la incorporó entre sus brazos y se la puso a ella. Recordaba la sensación de su respiración sobre su cuello, el leve roce de sus cabellos contra su piel, su cuerpo sobre el de él, pero sin movimiento. La levantó entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama, allí abotonó los primeros botones de la camisa ocultando el escote que la ropa de cama le deleitaba; y mientras desesperado se pasaba la mano entre los cabellos llegaron tanto el médico como Romario a la habitación.

En seguida el médico procedió con un examen inicial, a cada tacto, sonido, movimiento que este realizaba, notaba como aumentaba su tensión, tan solo quería que le dijera que ella estaba bien, que iba a estar bien, pero solo recibió una mueca fija sin matices: hasta que no despertara, no podría dar una respuesta segura de que no hubiera alguna secuela, ya fuera del golpe o del sedante. Aún recordaba los ojos fríos de desaprobación, él también los tendría… O no. No. Negó con la cabeza apartando el pensamiento, se había acabado pensar así.

Ya había tomado esa decisión.

Cuando el médico les dejó solos en la habitación, Romario fue claro con él: su método no había funcionado, pero, saltándose todas las formalidades, las normas e incluso lealtades, la _famiglia_ había actuado sin su permiso. Maldito Romario que sabía demasiado bien cómo transformar aquella locura en un bien necesario; porque claro, según él, sí había una norma que amparaba todas las acciones que sus hombres sin su consentimiento ni conocimiento habían llevado a cabo: el futuro de la _famiglia_. La necesidad de un heredero. Y por ello, tenía todo el derecho a secuestrar a la única mujer que le había hecho sentir como un adolescente enamoradizo después de mucho tiempo.

Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Pero aquello no estaba bien. La estaba involucrando en un mundo que no era el suyo, en un ambiente peligroso e inseguro. Sin permiso la había arrancado de su vida para involucrarla en justo lo que siempre quiso evitar que conociera. Cuando aquel día que al entrar a la cafetería la vio por primera vez, entonces por unos instantes olvidó el peso que tenía a su espalda como _capo, _pero poco a poco, a cada nueva visita, lo iba abrazando el miedo por ello mismo, no quería que ella conociera el peligro intrínseco de modo de vida, no quería verla asomarse a aquel mundo ajeno. Entonces había sido un imbécil en pensar que podría haber conseguido a la chica de sus sueños, y que viviera a su lado engañada de la realidad en la que él estaba envuelto.

Jamás se perdonaría.

No, sus hombres estaban antes incluso que su propia felicidad; pero no se perdonaría haber sido tan rastrero. Ni haberse dejado cegar por la furia poco antes y querer ahogar su desesperación en lo que fuera. Tuvo que creer en ella; tuvo que haber sido más realista; tuvo que haber tenido más confianza en sí mismo y no satisfacerse con poder verla unas semanas al año; tuvo que ser más egoísta que darse por satisfecho con poder conversar con ella. Nunca tuvo que resignarse a llegar a esa situación de verse obligado a pensar que nunca más podría tenerla en sus brazos, de verse obligado a renunciar aquella mujer. Y sin embargo lo hizo. Y ahora la tenía ahí, justo frente a sus mismos ojos, tan real como él mismo, entre las sábanas de su cama.

Jamás sabría cómo agradecérselo.

Aquella sonrisa se abrió paso poco a poco entre sus labios, tímida e imparable. Giulia se veía hermosa… Le hería el orgullo ser consciente que no estaba allí porque él la hubiera conquistado; pero sabía perfectamente que lo que sucediera a partir de ese momento sí dependería solo de él.

Y él lo tenía claro. La quería a ella.

Esta vez sí. Ya no tenía nada que ocultar. Desde ese momento, estaba en su mano decidir cómo actuar sin tener miedo al qué pasaría después. Haría lo que estimara oportuno, y, pasara lo que pasara, haría todo lo posible para no arrepentirse nunca de nada.

Y lo primero era decirle la verdad.

En un silencio pesado avanzó los tres pasos que le separaban de la cama, hasta llegar a su lado, de nuevo se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dejándose atrapar por sus ojos cálidos, perdidos, desconfiados, desprotegidos…

—¿Giulia, ¿recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí?

Ella apretó sus manos contra su pecho, estaba demasiado cerca, podía oler perfectamente esa mezcla suave que antes buscaba entre la almohada y tanta paz le trajo. Su voz suave era una caricia y odiaba que el destino la hubiera llevado junto al hombre que no podría amar.

Negó con la cabeza. No, no recordaba nada, no recordaba nada después de que él se fuera del café seguramente a los brazos de esa señora, nada más, no recordaba qué pasó después y ni siquiera sabía si quería recordarlo, aunque debía separar realidad de sueño entre las imágenes que pasaban por su mente era incapaz, menos aún con él delante. Tan cercano, tan cálido. Tan complicado.

—Pero debería irme lo antes posible, demasiadas molestias le he causado, _signor Cavallone._

Eso era, no debía inmiscuirse más, debía pensar solo en salir y en volver a su pastelería, ¿no tenía pensado un plan de vuelo?, ¿no debía olvidarle a cualquier precio? Eso es lo que debía seguir, y no dejar que esa nueva esperanza creciera en su pecho nada más cruzar su mirada. Pero le tenía tan cerca, tan…

—Temo que eso no sea posible, Giulia, al menos no mientras sigas creyendo algo que no es verdad.

—Pero ¿qué está diciendo, _signor_ Cavallone? —susurró rehuyendo de su mirada nerviosa—. No se preocupe, podré recuperarme en casa, el doctor ha dicho que— el resto de sus palabras quedaron atrapadas tras su dedo sobre sus labios mientras sus miradas se cruzaban por fin.

—Que te he secuestrado para convencerte de que te cases conmigo. —Técnicamente aquello tampoco era la verdad, pero era lo que siempre quiso hacer.

* * *

...

* * *

***** Forma formal, literaria y obsoleta de _lei,_ él.

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero solo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


End file.
